Angel of music meets the dark Angel
by Mistress Angel
Summary: The Characters from Buffy go threw a portal and end up in the paris opera house. Will Erik and Christine get a 2nd chance when they meet Buffy and Angel. 4 very different people 2 similar tragic love storys!
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Phantom of the opera Crossover**

_Hurray my first phanfic I'm so proud. Plz Review and I'll luv you for ever Set during season 5 of Buffy and season 2 of Angel_

"There's been way more demons out then I'm used to…and not just vampires. Giles there's demons that I've never seen before."

"Some how I don't find that to hard to believe" her watcher Giles replied in his usual British accent, he looked over the petite blonde he considered like a daughter.

"Giles, I'm serious slayings at a high. Whats the deal?"

"Yes well, it seems that portals have been opening around Sunnydale"

"Meaning…" she prompted impatiently

"Meaning that the barriers separating our world from all the other demon dimensions, alternate times and realitys are being broken causing a direct path from their world to ours and vise versa"

"Like the Hellmouth"

"To a smaller scale, yes the Hellmouth is a path threw which every hell dimension, reality ect can come through at once. These portals are a broken wall causing other dimension to bleed into our own. The demons your seeing are most likely not from this dimension."

"And I think it's safe to say the our new bestest friend Glory has something if not everything to do with this"

"It's a reasonable guess"

The door to the Magick Box opened and Riley entered with Xander and Anya following behind.

"Hey Buffster" Xander greeted, while Riley went over and gave her a soft kiss.

"Hi Hun" he greeted "are we patrolling tonight?"

"Oh right. Yeah, just let me grab my stuff and we'll go okay?" she hurried off to the back room as Anya began to count up the money they'd earned that day.

"Chickens feet Giles, we need more chickens feet. They're selling out so quickly, maybe we should raise the price!"

Ten minutes later Riley and Buffy were off patrolling Shady Hill Cemetery. '_Every time I come here I see him, then again every time I go anywhere in this town I'm reminded of him. Oh my Angel, I still miss you. I still..'_

"Buffy! We got company," Riley whispered as they approached the vampire ahead of them. _'Riley? Right Riley is my boyfriend. I love him…oh vampires right'_

"I see them" So Intent were they on the demon ahead of them that they didn't see the portal open behind them and a big brownish demon step out. It on the other hand spotted them right away and followed swiftly behind.

As Buffy and Riley began to fight the vamp, the demon got ready to attack from behind. No one saw the second portal open to the side of the fight. Buffy gave a swift upper kick to the vampire and it fell back towards Riley who was about to stake it when something hit him hard in the back of the head. His vision failed him for a moment as he fell hard.

He looked up just in time to see the vampire tackle Buffy and watched as they fell into a bright light. _'What the?'_ He watched in fascinated horror as both of them disappeared from view. He had little time to dwell on it though as a huge brown fist came towards his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**chapter 2! Hurray I'm so proud of myself. plz my friends, review for me. join the dark side!...we have cookies. muhahaha!**_

Buffy groaned as she looked at her dark surroundings._ 'Weird I was just in a cemetery wasn't I? With Riley! Oh Riley'_ last she'd seen him he was on the ground and a big brown demon was attacking him. '_is he alright'_ she wondered. Then she heard a low growl coming from near by. Buffy got quickly to her feet and tried to look around, her eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark.

'_It's some sort of cave? No a tunnel maybe? Underground thats for sure and...'_ She heard the growl again. She knew that sound all to well. The distinct animalistic sound only a vampire could make. '_Right the vampire, he jumped me and we fell threw a bright light..Oh no'_ That's when Buffy realized what had happened. _'Bright light. Oh no, a portal. Damn it! Now I could be anywhere, any time, any other world'_ the thought sent a shiver down her spine. She pulled her spare stake from her belt and moved off towards the sound of the growling. _'First things first, kill vampire'_ she continued taking slow careful steps in the darkened tunnel she had decided. The vampire heard her approaching and quickly moved forward. Away from the approaching slayer.

"Not fair" Buffy grumbled out as she picked up the pace following the retreating vampire. "vampires have better vision in the dark."

So many twist's and turns she must have been following it for fifteen minutes when it steps grew fainter. Finally she lost it altogether.

"Great. That's just great. I'm trapped in some tunnel? Cave thing? With a vampire somewhere and I have no idea where I am…and to top it off I've resorted to talking to myself in order avoid this creepy silence. Oh no I'm not crazy at all."

She continued to move through the tunnels _'All tunnels have to start somewhere and end somewhere. God I just hope its not a dead end'_ She moved silently through the maze of darkness. At least she thought it was silently. Little did she know something had heard her and it was coming.

'_Two hours, I've been walking down here for two hours…and something's been trailing me for the past hour and a half of that time.'_ Buffy continued walking as if she hadn't heard the almost silent steps some distance behind her. A normal person wouldn't have but she was the slayer, she could hear things normal people could not. _'I can't let them know I know their there'_ she told her self. Every instinct in her however was telling her to turn and fight.

'_No'_ she thought _'It's to narrow. As long as they stay behind me long enough for me reach a wide enough space to fight in then I can kick this things ass and work on getting home.'_

XXX

Erik had been sitting like he'd done everyday, everyday since Christine had accepted the Vicomte de Chagny proposal. What was he to do? Surely he would lose her now? Christine, his beautiful angel would be gone forever. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, the way she had looked at him…with pity, as she told that boy not to kill him. Like he could! He would have won in the end. But it didn't matter now. Christine knew without a doubt that he was no Angel. Pretending to be her father had made her see that. He was ashamed of what he had done, using her love for her father to try to steal her back. That's why he was here. That's why he hadn't gone to her since that night. She knew he was just a man, a man who desperately wanted her…enough to kill. Yes, she feared him he knew that. But he still had a chance to get her back using the opera he'd written just for her. Though that he would come to her, not as an angel but as a man. _'I will tell her of my love, I will take her away from everything and one that tries to take her away from me. Away from that boy and soon she'll forget him. She'll love me and we'll live our lives together, with our music.'_

Erik was sitting, these thoughts repeating over and over in his mind. _'she will love me. She will'_ when he heard a noise. Deep in the maze that surrounded his home there were steps. He could hear them, however faint they were. His home was always so silent that he could hear any noise inside it. Was that a growl he'd just heard? Perhaps some stray animal had somehow wandered in. He should go put it out of it's misery, for surely it would be lost forever. Putting all thought of Christine to the back of his mind he hurried off in the direction of the sound.

For an hour and a half now he'd been trailing the steps that echoed ever so slightly in the empty tunnels. He was certain now, this was no animal. A soldier perhaps, that had come down to try his luck against the emphasis opera ghost and gotten himself lost in the maze of tunnels underneath the opera house. They must have for they had circled around several times. He could not see the person he was trailing, though after spending most of his life down here he could see quite well. He had to stay further behind so they wouldn't spot or hear him. He laughed silently to himself. For years he haunted this opera house and no one had found him yet, so well practised was he at being silent as the dead. No way this lost hunter could know he was there. Just as they also couldn't know that they were headed right for one of his many traps.

'_Great it's still behind me'_ Buffy griped the stake tighter as she continued forward. She wasn't getting the demon vibe off it but she did sense the vamp that was behind the one trailing her. She wanted to laugh, they didn't know the vamp was there but she did. Her slayer sense was screaming it to her. Up ahead she saw it, a clearing wider than the tunnel she was currently in. It would have to do if she was to face the vamp and whoever or whatever it was that'd been following her.

She stepped into the clearing and was suddenly falling. She reached out for the edge, her reflexes as always sharp and just in time. _'Spikes, how cleche'_ she thought as she looked down into the pit. There were footsteps approaching her from above. They stopped and then there was a growl. _'The vamp's here'_ she thought as the sounds of a struggle reached her. She began to pull herself up and out of the pit.

XXX

Erik moved faster as he heard the sound telling him his trap had worked. He approached the edge, preparing to look down upon a bloodied dead body when a growl from behind caused him to turn. He had only a moment to move before the creature attacked him. He moved away from the first blow and punched the creature in the mouth, sharp teeth cut his skin. _'What is this thing, it's face looks like the devil himself'_ Naturally he could relate but the strength of it was over powering, something he was not used to. It wasn't long before the creature had him down, pinned to the ground and its mouth was moving closer to his neck.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry is this a private moment?" a girls voice rang out and the creature's head snapped up giving Erik a clear view of the owner. A young girl with straight blonde hair, a small yet full form, her arms placed on her hips. Her manner of dress was very strange. She was not wearing a dress but blue pants like a man and a strange shirt that was white. In her hand she held a piece of wood. As she held it up he watched the creatures face fall.

"Slayer" it hissed. "I'm going to take pleasure in your death" it leaped to it's feet leaving Erik watching in awe on the ground as the creature moved towards the small girl.

"yeah yeah" she said as she plunged the wood deep into the creature's chest. Erik watched in amazement as the creature turned to dust before his eyes. "That's what they all say."

Erik moved quickly to his feet and stood across from the strange women. He watched as she looked him over, took in the mask on the right side of his face and shrugged it off.

"Mind telling me who you are?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"**__**Alright I'm done chapter 3! Hurray. I'm gonna try and put more Erik in the next one. And no worry's this wont turn out to be a Buffy/Erik story. I want to get Chritine around real soon. Plz Review it makes me feel oh so special!**_

"So you say Buffy fell through one of these portals?" A distressed Giles asked as Riley sat in a shocked state at the table in the magick box. The entire Scooby gang gathered around.

"We were fighting, there was a vamp and then a demon. It attacked me and Buffy and the vamp fell threw a portal. That's the last I saw her. The demon attacked me, I got out of the way just in time and managed to stab it. It died and when I got up the portal was gone…. Buffy was gone" Riley said the last part almost silently. The truth of what had happened starting to settle in.

"So then we open a portal and go get Buffy back."

"Xander, I don't think it's that easy. I mean there's hundreds if not thousands of places Buffy could be."

"Willow's right. We need to determine which one Buffy is in. Then we can work on getting her out." Giles pointed out, already deciding which of his books would be most useful.

"And in that time my sister could die" Dawn said. The first words she'd spoken since she heard the news. Everyone was silent, the horrible truth hanging over them.

"That's bullish. Buffy's strong. She's the slayer, she'll be just fine." Spike said from the outside of the group.

"Quite right Buffy will be just fine until we can get her out. In the meantime we need to figure out where Buffy has gone."

"Well that's easy" Anya piped up in her always-upbeat voice. "All portals or really anything that requires a lot of magic leaves residue. A sort or blueprint. All you have to do is find where the portal was and read them."

"Are you sure hun?" Xander asked. As always he was amazed by her sudden bursts of knowledge that came up on occasion.

"Of course I'm sure. I used to travel to different dimensions all the time when I was still a vengeance demon. Even created a few of my own I might add. Oh I remember this one woman, she wished her husband into an eternal sea of fire. You'd be surprised to know how few fiery hell's there really are. I had a hell of a time trying to find one. And of course then I had to…"

"Anya please, this isn't the time" Giles cut in. "Riley I imagine you recall the place that the portal was" at Riley's nod Giles continued. "Alright, Willow Tara go with Riley. See if there's some spell you can perform to find out where she went. Anya, Xander I want you to start researching, try to find a way to open a portal. Anything that could be helpful."

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

"It's getting late Dawn you should go home, get some rest. You can come back in the morning to help"

"But she's my sister!"

"Come on little bit I'll take you home." Spike said holding the door open for her as Dawn reluctantly followed.

"You get used to it. The way they treat those who aren't part of their little group. The only way you get in is if you're shagging one of the members"

"She's my sister. I have to get her back" Dawn whinned

"You will, you don't need them. I mean look at them. Friends of the slayer, other than that they're nothing special. They think their Buffy's guardian angel or something. The point is you'll think of someway to help Buffy and you'll do it with out their help."

They arrived at the Summer's house and stopped in front of the door. Dawns mind was already forming plans. "Your right Spike thanks."

Dawn hurried inside and ran up to her sister's room, pulling out Buffy's phone book she grabbed the phone and began to dial the L.A number.

XXX

"That Creature, he is gone?"

"Yeah, they tend to do that when they die." Buffy said still eyeing the strange man in front of her. _'Well he's human… I think. That's definitely a plus. So this isn't an all demon dimension. Good to know.'_

"Who are you? What was that?" Erik asked still in shock over what he'd just seen.

"That? That was a vampire. You have heard of them right?"

"Yes I have, but how? Who?"

"My names Buffy Summers, and you are?"

"Erik. How did you?"

"Kill the big bad that almost ate you? It's rather a long story. In short I was chosen by some higher thing to fight evil, vampires demons, werewolves ect. I have enhanced ability's that make this possible, extra strength, fast healing things like that. So while were sharing, mind telling me where I am?"

Erik looked her over curiously. How was it that this girl had heard nothing of the opera ghost and yet was in his lair and knew not where she was?

"You are beneath the opera house mademoiselle are you so thick as to not remember from where you've come?"

Ignoring the rude comment Buffy decided to ask more questions

"Yes and where exactly is this opera thing located." The question definitely seemed odd to Erik. _'She must be out of her mind'_

"Paris mademoiselle"

"Paris as in Paris France?" 'Maybe I was just moved. Sure Paris may be a little far from California but its not another world far'

"Yes that tends to be where it is"

"Great! So when you say beneath the opera you don't just mean a basement do you?"

"No I do not"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here would you?" Erik was silent he'd come here to kill the intruder but he hadn't been expecting a girl. He had never killed women, and certainly not one who'd saved him. No need to start now.

"Yes I know the way out." He replied after a long silence.

XXX

The way he had regarded her gave Buffy the creeps. _'There's definitely something off about him. And it's not just that mask'_

Erik started to walk off in the opposite direction that Buffy had been heading. She eagerly followed. _'Not like I have much of a choice here. I have no idea how to get out'_

"If I could just get to a phone that'd be great" she called up to him.

"A what?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ok Chapter 4 I'm on a role! And as I promised Angel has entered! Please R&R**_

'_Oh no that can't be a good sign'_

"You don't know what a phone is?"

"No I do not"

"Ok let me ask you this. You do call this place Earth right?"

"Yes, and may I ask you why your asking such strange questions?"

Buffy sighed to her self. _'Maybe I'm not as close to home as I thought. I remember Anya talking about different forms of our own reality. Gee and I thought getting home would be as simple as buying a plane ticket'_

"Let's just say I'm not from around here. Just trying to get a feel for things."

Erik led Buffy further threw the maze, until up ahead they saw light. Flickering light.

'_Candles'_ Buffy thought, as she got closer there was no doubting it. The entire area was covered in candles. A large piano was to the side, the largest object in the room. As she walked deeper in Buffy looked around. There were mirrors, a lot of them most covered with a blanket. In another room she could see a huge swan like bed.

'_Oh pretty! Hmm If I wasn't so sure he's human I'd swear he was a vampire. This whole décor just screams it'_

"You live here?" Buffy asked still slightly in awe of the beauty of it.

"Yes"

"Does everybody here live underground?" Erik looked at her for a long moment. Was she joking?

"No, It's just me. I have reason's to hide."

"Got something to do with that mask doesn't it?" Erik froze. Of the few people he talked to no one mentioned the mask. Anger flared in him as well as sorrow. "That or your some crazy killer." Again Erik felt the anger flare up in him. But Buffy continued on without notice. "Or maybe your a bank robber. Stole millions of dollars and now your hiding away from the world. The masked robber!" she laughed and continued her exploration around Erik's home.

"Hmm you seem to have a theme going on here." Buffy observed as she noticed sketches around the room all of the same curly haired brunette. She looked young _'Must be about the same age as me'_ she was small and very lovely, in that old fashioned way that she had seen in the watcher's journals about Angel. She saw what looked like a miniature version of a stage with different little people on it. The young brunette one of them. She also noticed the mannequin looking thing off to the far corner almost hidden behind a curtain.

'_Is it wearing a wedding dress? Okay creepy much? Probably shouldn't scratch crazy obsessive guy from my list yet. Wait hmm old fashioned people, no phones…unnecessary amount of candles?'_

"I know how crazy this sounds but what year is it?"

"I feel I am growing use to your strange questions mademoiselle. It is 1870"

'_Well that explains a lot. I wasn't sent to another world I was sent back in time. That's so much better'_ Buffy thought sarcastically to her self.

"Oh well that's great, really. and please call me Buffy."

"That news seems to have upset you Buffy. What exactly is going on?"

"On? well where to start? Okay you know how I told you I'm a slayer? I kill the bad things. Well tonight while I was killing one I fell threw a portal. Now I'm here. And first I thought I was in a different world but now I'm starting to think I'm just in a different time"

'_And people say I'm crazy'_ Erik thought to himself and as confused as he was by all this he decided not to ask questions. It wasn't like the phantom to inquire about others.

"I see, any idea when you will be leaving. I've never been much for company."

XXX

The phone rang and rang._ 'Why isn't he answering? The machine finally picked up._ "Hi Angel? It's Dawn umm Buffy's sister. Look umm Buffy's missing, well I mean we know what happened to her just not where she is. I just…"

"Hello"

The phone was ringing when Angel came in. He wasn't having the best day. Darla was now a Vampire again turned by Drusilla and he'd fired all his friends. He didn't' have time for that mission anymore, couldn't they see that was just a small battle? What he was doing was fighting the war. Who ever was calling would have to get Cordy and the rest of the gang to help them. Angel didn't care anymore, he couldn't afford to. All he could care about was getting Darla and Drusilla and Wolfram and heart back for all they'd done. He didn't care about anything else anymore At least that's what he told himself until the machine picked up the call.

"Hi Angel?" he knew that voice. The sweet innocence of it but from where?

"It's Dawn umm Buffy's sister" As she said that it was amazing how quickly his new façade of not caring about anyone was gone. Buffy the only person in his very long life he'd ever loved. Naturally she'd be the one thing to get through to his cold heart. Had something happened to her? The thought sent the most sickening feeling to his unbeating heart.

"Look umm Buffy's missing. Well I mean we know what happened to her just not where she is. I just…" Buffy's missing…those words resounded in his head until it was all he could hear. His body going numb as his mind tried to process this news. '_Buffy's missing? Buffy's gone!'_

Before he knew it the phone was in his hand and he was talking to Dawn. She quickly told Angel everything that had happened that night. _'A portal?'_

No he didn't know much about them. No he didn't know how to get her back or where she'd gone.

He cursed himself for not being able to give the answer's Dawn needed. Every second he felt more and more useless. But I know people that will know.

Wesley he would know what to do. He would know how to get Buffy back. _'I'll go to him, apologize beg if I have to until they agree to help me. I can't lose her, I can't!'_

Two minutes later Angel was out the door and on his way to Cordillia's apartment.

_Yes of course they'd help, he was her watcher for a time. Obviously she'd help too how could he even think she wouldn't. They'd almost been friends and Buffy had saved her countless times. He'd look threw his books she'd use the computer and think of idea's._

_And she did, let's ask Lorne he was a demon after all and she's in a demon dimensions._

_The green demon named Lorne made a call to a friend. The place where the portal was would be cold for sometime, they couldn't open a new one there. They'd have to find another hot spot, luckily there were many in Sunnydale. She could feel them and told them the whereabouts. Where did she go? The lady didn't know the answer to that they'd have to go to the place the portal opened and read the energy left behind. No, only someone connected to those magical forced could read it. Yes like a witch. Angel would go to Sunnydale, he would help the Scooby's. Were going to of course, that's what they'd say. They were his friends they wanted to help Buffy. Gunn would stay in L.A try to keep things calm until they got back. Yes they'd have to go quickly. Angel would stay in the back of the car incase they didn't make it before dawn. Darla? Yes, she would have to wait, Buffy came first. She always did._

Everything that happened between getting the phone call and finally arriving in Sunnydale a half hour before dawn was a blur to Angel. To the Summer's house or the magick Box? He knew the gang would be at the store Dawn had told him as much. But Dawn was back at her house worried for her sister. Not allowed to do anything. He'd get her, bring her to the store with him; she had a right to help. _'Plus it's always good to have one more person around who likes me. Between Xander, Giles and Riley…Riley, oh wont this be a fun visit.'_

They got Dawn, she hadn't been asleep. How could she with everything that was happening and soon they were there in the magic shop.

"Well look who it is. Dead boy came to save the day"

"Xander must say I haven't exactly missed you" Angel replied curtly. Looking over the group there were two people he had only seen a few times before Tara, Willow's Girlfriend. Right he remembered Buffy telling him all about it on the day that never was. Anya, yes that was her name. She'd brought and sent that vamp Willow back the last year he'd lived here. She helped with the ascension and had gone with Xander to the prom. Now they were dating and despite the obvious fact that her boyfriend hated him she still gave him a sweet smile. Willow came and gave him a quick hug before going to hug Cordy and Wes as well. Giles had a blank face but Angel was good at reading people, he noticed the coldness in his eyes. He'd killed Jenny, he deserved it. Riley's expression was Angel's favorite. The way his face just fell when he saw him. Angel could just feel all the boy's insecurities rising up _'maybe this wont be so bad after all'_ Angel thought as he gave a cocky smile to the group. _'It sure does feel good to be home'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Enter Christine! No Raoul though the less of him the better! I hope you like this chapter it took me awhile to write. Thanx toBlood on roses I like your idea of the Spike thing. I'm gonna try to work it in. And thanx Lothiel Oh yeah I imagined it alot and I could never find any so i thought fine I'll write one myself. Hope you guys like this Chapter it took me awhile to write.

Christine was laying awake in her bed in the opera house. It was too hard to sleep with everything that had been happening lately. Everything with Erik and Raoul and the up and coming opera performance. It was all taking its toll on the poor girl. That's what the others whispered when they saw her.

She laying there in bed, awake, wondering, fearing…. but what was she afraid of? Erik? How could she, how could she fear her Angel of Music. No he was no angel, she was sure of that now. But would he come after her? Sing sweet songs in her head? Lure her into his world of eternal night?

Raoul, he was outside her room watching over her. Trying to keep the mysterious Opera Ghost away from his beloved Christine. He didn't know about the mirror that the phantom used to get to Christine, all those nights before when he had just been her angel and teacher. He wasn't that anymore, of that Christine was certain.

But did she fear him? No, she couldn't. She knew her angel would never hurt her.

'_But he's not your angel anymore, he is a murderer. Driven insane by his love for you. He will stop at nothing to get you. You should fear him'_ the nagging voice in her head whispered to her. _'He'll take you away, down into the night; he'll never let you go. You'll be his forever'_

'_Would that truly be so bad?'_ another part of her argued. The part of her that sung only for him. That secret part of her soul that longed to hear his sweet voice sing to her. Longed to feel his strong tender touch on her body. Surely she was a women possessed? How could any women with the Vicomte de Chagny as her fiancée even think such a thought.

She tried not to but she couldn't get her angel out of her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes there he was singing sweetly to her. So vividly she could here his voice as if he were in the room with her.

"_**And though you turn from me. To glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind"**_

His voice was everywhere. Christine closed her eyes. Finally just giving into the longings of the darkest part of her soul.

"_**Your spirit and my voice in one combined. The phantom of the opera is there inside you mind"**_

Yes he was there, he'd always be there singing song's in her head. The memory of the songs they had sung replayed in the night. The way their voices melted together. In soul they were already one.

'_Is it truly so bad that he wants to be one in body as well?'_ That tempting voice asked her again. _'You love him, do you not? You want him. Why not just give into him'_

She could. She'd read the opera he had written. The final act was clearly a reflection of his desire for her. Yes, now that did frighten her. How strong his emotions are.

'_And still are. Even after all you've done to him'_

'_Done to him? But I haven't'_

'_You betrayed him Christine, he gave you everything watched over you when you were alone, taught you to sing, made you a star. Gave you his music and now you deny him. Now that the vicomte is around. You continue to hurt him and he still loves you. You are not worthy of his love'_

'_I didn't mean to betray him!'_ she silently cried_ 'But the things that he does! He murders people he almost killed Raoul how can I love someone like that'_

'H_ow can you?'_ the cruel voice laughed at her foolishness. _'Naïve child you already do love him. Now it is your turn to guide him. Bring him into the light. Save him Christine it's the only way to save yourself'_

'_But what of Raoul? I am promised to him'_

'_Promises turn to lies if you do not mean them. Raoul deserves someone who truly loves him'_

'_What should I do?'_ But the voice was silent now and Christine was left to ponder her own thoughts.

XXX

"What are you doing here?" Asked Riley very annoyed at the sudden appearance of Buffy's ex-lover.

"Dawn called me, said Buffy was missing. I came to help" Angel replied matter of factly.

"Well we neither want nor need you help." Riley shot back.

"here here" Xander chimed in.

"Gosh I don't remember asking your permission. And if you don't need help then why isn't Buffy home yet?"

"We are working on it. It shall take considerable time to say the least. We should be able to recreate the spell that made the portal. But we still can't be sure what exactly that world is like. And we also are not entirely sure of how to open a portal."

"Well then it's a good thing we came along" Cordelia piped up "cause we got the spell to open a portal and also the where to's guide, for where to cast it. All we need is some witchy power and a spell to direct the portal as to where to go."

"Really?" Giles asked reasonably impressed " How did you come across all this?"

"A friend of our's he's a demon, he called up a friend, I got the list to all the hot spot's in Sunnydale" at the confused look's of all the Scooby's Wesley expanded. "All the places with enough energy to open a portal." He pulled out a map of Sunnydale and set it down on the table as everyone gathered around. "There, this ones the closest" Willow said pointy to one of the stars the indicated hot spots.

"Corner of maple street…. it's to public. There, that church. It's the only one not in the open. It's closed down." Giles pointed to the old Church.

"Just a thought" Cordilia said as they all sat around in the closed church. Watching as Willow and Tara got prepared for the spell. "Say we open the portal and god grant that no demon comes out and kills us all. How is Buffy suppose to know to come threw it. I mean you said it'll open close to where she is…but what if she's moved since then?"

Everyone was silent no one had really thought that far ahead.

"Someone will have to go in after her," Wesley concluded.

"I'll go" Angel automatically volunteered.

"I don't think so!" Riley opposed as soon as Angel had said the words. "If anyone's going to get Buffy back it'll be me."

Angel began to laugh, "Please what if its some sort of demon infested place huh? You really think your that good? I'm sure you have some good moves but"

"Buffy always thought I had some good moves," Riley answered with a knowing smile. It wasn't hard to figure out what buttons to push to get Angel mad.

Angel let out a low growl at the thought of Buffy sleeping with this boy.

"Maybe so but I have a better chance of getting in, finding Buffy and getting out again than anyone else here. We wouldn't want to risk Buffy's life anymore would we? We gotta play the odds."

"I'm afraid Angels right Riley. In a battle Angel has a better chance of surving and since he's a vampire he has a better chance of finding Buffy."

"Don't worry Riley. I'll tell Buffy you said hi"

"Guy's there's one more problem" Willow spoke up. "If Angel goes through we wont have much time before that portal closes. If he can't find Buffy in time. We'll have to wait for this area to become hot again in order to reopen the portal. If that happens Angel you and Buffy can't go to far from the area you end up in. You'll have to wait for me to open another portal then you have to come through together."

"Alright. So find Buffy, Go through portal. If we don't make it in time wait around for you to cast another. Okay I think I got it."

"_Goddess Hecate. Lady of the cross roads, we ask of you open a path, let us cross threw. Goddess Hecate we beseech you!_

_Dea Hecate keeper of keys. Patefacio porta ut orbis terrarum threw vos!"_

A light shimmered and then it appeared.

"Wish me luck guys" Angel gave one last smile at Riley before stepping through.

XXX

"We'll I'm not sure. I imagine my friends will find a way to get me home but until then. You got yourself a roommate!"

"You cannot stay here"

"I saved you life I think I earned a little hospitality!"

Erik was silent. He could not let this girl stay here.

"So who is she?"

"Who"

"The girl." Buffy said indicating the pictures and mannequin. "You really like her huh? Is she your girlfriend? Or wife?"

"No she's not"

"Why not?"

"If you insist on staying here I will not allow you to pry into my personal business"

"Ok fine then grumpy…is she already married? Is that why you're not together?"

"Engaged" he whispered.

"So it's not official yet. I say go for it."

"There are more factors then you seem to think… and did I not tell you to stay out of my business?"

"You did. I'm not. Factors like what? Honestly you want to talk relationship barriers I can tell you some that you'll never believe."

"I doubt that mademoiselle Buffy" Erik said as he unconsciously put his hand to the mask covering his scarred face.

"Oh yeah well we'll just see…. hmm well my last boyfriend I loved him more than anyone in this world. But he wasn't like anyone else in this world. There were so many…problems that just kept getting between us. Eventually he gave up decided temptation was a little to tempting or something. He left me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But not for one moment assume to know of the horrors I face because of one lost love."

"What you think I don't understand the horrors of love? He tried to kill me. Yes kill me, after my 17th birthday we had made love. I woke in the morning and he'd changed. He tried to kill me and my friends…he killed one. For months the man I loved attacked me mentally, physically. Until one day we got into the final fight, he was trying to end the world. Right before I was going to kill him he was himself again. But it was too late I had to kill him. I sent the one person I loved to hell. Eventually he came back to me but it wasn't the same…. it couldn't be. He left me so I could have a better life then he could offer. You think I know nothing of love and pain? I know more than you will ever know. Your letting some silly thing get between you and the one you love? Your foolish if you truly loved her you'd be with her right now. You'd fight for her and do all you can to keep her. You say you love her? Prove it."

"I cannot you do not understand"

"Cannot or will not? Whatever it is, if you really loved her you could get past it"

"No you don't get it…my face"

"What you mean the mask?"

"What's underneath it. I have the face of the devil."

"Sounds like excuses to me"

"Excuses! Does this look like an excuse to you?" Erik pulled the mask from his face and waited for the horror filled scream. But none came.

"What you expect me to be shocked or something? I kill demons remember? I've seen far worse things then that throughout my life." Erik was silent. She hadn't screamed. She hadn't run. She'd spoken so calmly as if it was nothing. He stood his face exposed to her.

"If this is what's keeping you from her you truly are a fool"

Erik replaced the mask onto his face and began to move towards the lake.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Christine"

'Christine? Huh guesse I got through to him. Boy I'm good!'

_Ok so there's my chapter plz review! I'm a review whore lol_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Ok I Know****I'm updateing a little late but my friend came over Friday and then I was sent to my dad's house until Sunday. But here it is and I rather like this one! I think it's my favorite so far. So plz continue to review! I'm still a review whore which I have recently learned is not a bad thing lol!This Chapter is all Christine and Erik. So I hope you all like it!**

Christine lay quietly in her room. _'What should I do?_' she kept silently asking her self.

'_What am I prepared to do?_' It was true, she did love Erik. _'But how can I just hurt Raoul like that? Were arranged to be married!'_

'_He can find another. Erik only has you'_

'_Yes, that's true. I should go to him, just for a bit. I haven't seen him in so long. I should at least make sure he's okay. But how?'_ Christine knew Erik got to her threw the mirror but how did he open it? She never could remember. Every time he brought her down to his home he'd sung to her until that's all she could hear and think about. _'He controlled my mind with his voice. There must be away to open it'_ She hurried out of bed and began to feel along the frame of the mirror. _'A switch perhaps?'_

There she felt her finger hit something. She pressed it and heard a faint click. _'A lock'_

She pulled on the frame and this time it slid out of place revealing a path. She looked around again to be sure that Raoul hadn't been woken. Then hurried threw closing the mirror back into place. _'It'll do no good if Raoul awakens to find me gone and this path open'_. Christine was momentarily shocked when she discovered she could still see her room even with the mirror back in place. _'Does he watch me from here?'_ she wondered the thought sent a chill down her spine. Though it wasn't all together unwelcome. _'I've surely lost my sense'_

Christine continued off down the dark, damp pathway. She had taken it so many times but always with her Angel as her guide. Now she was alone. Still there were lights to guide her way as she went lower and lower into the depths of the Opera Populaire.

She arrived at the small lake of water of which on the other side lied Erik's home. She looked across and could make out his form in the shadowy light. _'Has he not noticed that I am here? That seems rather odd'_ But then she made out another form. Most assuredly female in it's build. Long straight blonde hair a small slime frame. Shorter than she her self was but even from this view point Christine could see she was very beautiful, despite her strange attire. The woman was talking to Erik though Christine could not make out the words. _'Who is this strange woman'_ she had not known Erik to ever bring another down to his lair. Surely he hadn't fooled her into believing she was the only one with whom he met or spoke with.

'_Has it all been a lie. Were there always others? Is this woman the reason why he has been so long in visiting me? Surely I have not so easily been replaced?'_

The questions echoed hauntingly in her mind. She knew now how Erik must have felt watching her and Raoul becoming more close. How he must have felt as he watched them confessing their love on the roof top that fateful night. She had known he was there, he had whispered her name. A silent plea to understand what he had done. But she continued on as if she had heard nothing. So much did she want to hurt him, punish him for the evil he had just committed in killing that stagehand. She wanted to cause him pain and had succeeded well. Christine now felt his pain as she watched the two speak to each other. Words she would never be able to hear. Tears welled in her eyes.

'_I've lost him'_ that knowledge brought more pain then she could have ever thought.

She knew now that she had loved him to the point of dying, loved him with every breath she took and every song she sang. Yes she loved him, but now it was to late.

'_He doesn't want me anymore, he has found someone knew. I am to late'_

She watched with teary eyes as Erik conversed with this woman who must have him so enthralled as to distract him from the fact that Christine was just on the other side of the lake watching from the shadows. Surely he would have known she was there even before she had arrived had he been alone. Christine watched as Erik moved away from the woman and towards the lake. Had he noticed her? No he hadn't looked at her yet as he got into the boat and began to row across.

'_I have to get back'_ she thought _'I can not face him like this.'_

Christine hurried back threw the passage much quicker then when she had first come. For a few moments she had feared she was lost but soon she saw the familiar vision of her room. She slipped through the passageway and closed the mirror behind her. Christine moved back into bed and closed her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears that were now flowing from them. She listened, there was no noise. Raoul must still be asleep outside my door and Erik? Was he coming to see her after all this time of silence? Or was he off to visit some other woman that she had not known about as well?'

The question was soon answered when Christine heard the mirror slide out of place once again. She kept her eyes tightly closed and fought to keep her breathing even.

"Christine" he whispered in that way that only he could. The way he made it sound as if every sylabole of her name was part of a sacred prayer.

She stayed utterly still. She felt his gloved hand on her warm cheek. And wanted to sigh in pleasure from the contact but still she stayed still.

"Christine" he tried again. "I know you are not sleeping. There are tears on your face."

'_Damn it'_ she thought to herself.

"Have I truly wronged you so much that you can not even dare to look at me? Or is it for another reason that you keep you eyes from mine?" He asked still in the same husky whisper to keep from waking the boy that he too knew slept outside her door.

'_What a fool'_

"You mistake the betrayal mine eyes accuse you of my angel?" Christine whispered there was little point to continue her façade.

"Do I Christine? Is it not for the evil of my face that you refuse to look upon me with love?"

"Are you so vain to think me so? There is a greater darkness within you then that which can be seen." _'Must I always speak such horrid words to him?_'

"You speak in riddles Christine can you not just tell me what you mean. And stop playing games with me? Do you not owe me at least that?"

"I owe you nothing. The betrayal you accuse me of is not only mine."

"Is it not? Surly then my senses have not lied? Are you not promised to the Vicomte my dear? Have you not denied all I have given you? Is my anger not just in this accusation?"

"Yes what you say is true. Raoul is my promised husband" Erik flinched at her words. Oh how they hurt to hear.

"And yes in doing so I must find my own way now. I no longer need you to decide what is best for me. This is my choice Mon ange. But is my betrayal as you call it so wrong in your eyes? Are you so blinded to see why it had come to be?

"Of course. I can see why you have run from me to this boy. He is handsome Christine; while my own face is oh how did you put it again? Oh yes as if I could forget. _'Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in the darkness.'_

Erik sang out in a bitter voice mimicking the words Christine had spoke to Raoul that night on the roof. The pain in his voice from the memory of her words broke some of Christine's anger. Had she truly been as cruel as that? To say such a thing when she knew he could hear?

"_But his voice, filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind and through music my soul began to soar. And I heard as I never heard before."_

Christine sang out the words that had followed those that had hurt Erik so much.

The words Christine meant to be a comfort did little to soothe Erik's wounded pride and heart.

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more"_ Erik sang the words that had belonged to Raoul. As he moved to go back through the mirror.

Christine watched the sadness in his eyes as he sang those words. Watched as he moved to leave her once more in the darkness alone.

"_Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore."_ Christine sung in a whisper. As Erik prepared to leave.

"Erik do not leave me"

"Must you still attempt to torment me Christine?"

"That's the last thing I want to do"

"And what exactly is it that you want Christine?" Erik asked now angry and no longer quiet.

"Erik please be quiet, Raoul." She pleaded.

"Oh yes your precious Vicomte. Well Christine if he is the one you want then what is it you wish of from me? My blessing perhaps? Or maybe you wish for me to continue to tutor you and watch over you and make you a star so that you can go back to his bed every night? Is that what your asking of me?"

"No, Erik never. Please stay calm. I just, I can't not have you in my life."

"I'm afraid mademoiselle that you can't have everything you want." Erik was about to leave

"Erik please don't go"

"I must. I'm sorry Christine"

"Can I not go with you?"

"No Christine you shall stay here with the Vicomte" he has through the passage way when they heard Raoul.

"Christine, Christine, is everything ok?" she didn't answer him and he tried to open the door that was luckily locked.

"Erik please." He just stared and slowly began to close the mirror behind him.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian! Grant to your glory! Angel of music! Hide no longer! Come to me strange angel"._ She sang out her last attempt to make him understand.

She waited for a moment there was no sound except that of Raoul pounding on the door and calling her name.

Then finally came the hypnotic reply

"_I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music. I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music"_

Christine felt the same feeling of abandonment come over her as his voice led her mind astray. She moved through the mirror in a trance and was slowly led back down by her angel.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Ok Chapter 7 see I wrote to today to make up for the weekend. This chapter is mostly just devoloping relationships for future chaps I'll have another one by tomorrow and that one I promise will have some B/A at least I hope it does. And I think I've decided against bringing Riley in. Good call guys! so here it is plz Review!**

Buffy sat alone in the candle lit home. Waiting for the man named Erik to come back. _'This is so weird, I seriously hope I'm not stuck here forever. God what if I am. I'll never see Dawn or my mom again. There probably so worried, and my friends and Riley…and Angel.'_ Oh how unbidden that thought was and at the same time utterly welcome.

Off in the distance Buffy could hear a voice singing a sweet melody, which soothed her very soul. The sources of the voices were coming closer. She moved out of sight and looked around. She was now in another room much darker than the rest and dramatically plainer than the others as well. There was a plain white bed and what looked to be a dresser, other than that it was utterly bare. _'It definitely lacks the splendor of the other room with the nice bird bed. Maybe this is a guest room, that of course is if this guy ever gets guests.'_

The thoughts soon left her as the voices get louder.

"_In all you fantasy's you always knew that man in mystery_" she saw him then it was Erik, his voice was so beautiful and enthralling. Never had Buffy heard anything so amazing.

"_Was one in you"_ A feminine and equally talented voice replied. Their voices blended so perfectly together, Buffy felt as if she was hearing something divine. They reached the shore and Erik helped the lovely girl Buffy had seen in all the pictures out of it.

The girl _'Christine was it?'_ walked as if she were in a dream and allowed Erik to lead her.

"Sing to me my angel" she whispered "sing of the music of the night. Make me want you" Such daring words, she would never have spoken if she weren't under his thrall.

Buffy watched as Erik's eyes widened. He was watching Christine so intently as if trying to be sure of what he'd just heard. Buffy watched as he swallowed hard and drew a deep breath and then he begun to sing the most intoxicating song Buffy had ever heard.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination"_

With each line he sung he became more confident, moving closer to Christine allowing his gloved hand to trail along her face. When he sang Erik became the seducer completely confident in his power. The insecurities of his face gone. When he sang he was the one in control.

"_Silently the senses abandon their defenses"_

Buffy could feel it, everything that Erik sung was true. The person she saw now was different more mysterious and dark, so much like Angel. When he sang he was mystery, seduction, power, love, darkness, lust, desire, he was it all.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls it splendors. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away, from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night."_

Soon it wasn't Erik singing anymore it was Angel. Her Angel singing this seductive song in her head. Angel showing her the beauty of the night. Angel leading her heart away from Riley and the daylight and back to himself and the night. Back to where it belonged.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Buffy did she closed her eyes and it was Angel holding her as Erik was holding Christine. Angel making her forget about her life with Riley. Just as Erik made Christine forget Raoul.

"_Softly, deftly. Music shall caress you"_

Angel's hands trailed along her firm body

"_Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you"_

Angel's husky voice and soothing hands sending chills of desire through her body.

"_Open up your mind, let your fantasy's unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."_

Angel laying her down on his red satin sheets, kissing her until she was unable to think of anything else. Taking her away from all her fears and worry. Filling her with his love and desire.

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me."_

Erik's voice then fell back to its calming seductive tone. Every sense in Christine's body heightened, every touch that Erik bestowed upon her wanting flesh sending a mixture of warmth and cold threw her. Thoughts of Raoul long ago banished from her mind. All she knew was Erik, all she wanted was Erik.

"_Floating, folding. Sweet intoxication, touch me, trust me."_

Erik ran his hands along Christine's body. Around her hip, over her flat stomach along her welcoming breasts up to caress her flawless face.

"_Savor each sensation," _He sung to her as he continued his caress.

"_Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in"_

He was leading her slowly back towards the room that he'd made for her so long ago. Back towards the bed, which had been calling to him since the day, he'd first fell in love with her. And Christine was complying ever so willingly. Was it because he had her in a dream like state? Would she be so willing to submit to his desire if she was fully aware?

"_To the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night"_

He couldn't do it. Not like this. Even though his body was beyond any bearable amount of lust. Every inch of him aching to feel her. To lose himself inside of her. He resisted. There was still so much pain between them, so much betrayal. Besides wasn't Buffy around somewhere?

"_You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."_

He laid Christine down on the bed and watched as sleep took her. She didn't know how much he had wanted to take her this night, and so many nights before. She didn't know that he had written that song for her on one of those nights he was kept awake longing for her touch. She didn't know what the music of the night referred to and what it was asking of her. And so she slept on unaware as always. _'She comes to me for security. Like a dream, completely unreal, a fantasy. If I took her the dream would fade. It would be real and she would leave forever. She can never know' _Erik left the room, he should make sure Buffy hadn't gotten herself lost again.

**So I'm wondering would there be angst in this story between our 2 couples or do you want it to just sorta start to workout. Angst will make this longer if you want some resistance to the love of B/A and or Cristine and Erik. So let me know what you think so I can start Writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Alright I know this chapters kinda short. I just updated cause I didn't yesterday and I felt bad. I have a Bio test to study for so thats why it's kinda short. And also not really that good. I'm pretty disappointed with the way this one turned out but I just couldn't really find a good way to bring Angel in. That's why Erik looses his temper so much quicker than we all know he really would. So yes I know this chap's a little off but the next one will be gold I promise.**

Angel looked around he was in a cave like structure, Buffy was no-where around.

'_Great where can she be.'_ "Buffy" he called out there was no answer and even worse the portal had closed.

'_Looks like I'll be staying for a while. Better find Buffy'_ Luckily Angel could catch the faint sent of Buffy from somewhere not to far. He hadn't gone far when he saw light in the distance. The closer he got the more sure he was Buffy wasn't alone. He could hear the pounding of two heart beats very clearly. The sound of warm blood flowing through a living being sent a familiar longing through him. It had been so long since he last drank from a warm body. Around two years since he'd drunken from Buffy yet the memory was still so fresh. The way her skin yielded so easily to his bite. The way her blood filled his mouth and every one of his senses, the way it heated him to his very core. Her blood was the elixer of life. Slayers blood was beyond words, nothing could compare. She'd willingly let him drink from her, to save his life. He remembered every moment it haunted his dreams and nightmares. Her body below him, arching into him. Her moans of pleasure as he drank deeply, his body arousing at the sensation, almost beyond all control until he noticed her shallow breathing. Then he had stopped.

Angel inhaled deeply still lost in his memories that both delighted and disgusted him. Was one of the people ahead Buffy? Was that her heart that was pumping blood so quickly? Her scent that had the intoxicating smell of fear mixed with desire? All strong emotions added to a scent and the one Angel could smell now was the most accelerating combination. At least for a vampire. One of those ahead was definitely female, the other a male. Angel could smell the desire coming off of them. _'But if that's Buffy, then who is she with?' _he moved more swiftly towards the light, and utterly silently as well. So convinced now that Angel was certain he'd find Buffy in the arms of another man. He was so convinced that for a moment he did see it. But he focused, _'no that can't be Buffy'_ the girl before him had long curly brown hair. She was taller than Buffy. The man Angel had sensed was singing, an amazing voice Angel noted. As he watched the couple in wonder. So enticing was the mans song that Angel forgot his search for Buffy. He didn't take notice of the tingle he always got when she was near.

They were amazing to watch. The song itself just as good. He watched as the two slipped out of his line of vision and into another room. Angel stayed in the shadows watching, waiting. _'Buffy's around here somewhere'_ he realized finally taking notice to something his instincts and heart had known since he arrived. The man came back out and looked around for a moment.

'_He couldn't know I'm here could he?'_ but he didn't. Almost as quickly as he had been there he turned and walked straight toward a darkened room.

"There you are. I had wondered where you'd gone off to," Erik announced startling Buffy out of her daydream. "Did you not know that it is rude to wander into a person's room uninvited?"

"Yes actually I did, but you were gone so long I got bored. Besides I didn't want to interrupt your little sing along with obsession girl."

"And did you enjoy the show mademoiselle?"

"It was great, cool song did you write it yourself?" Buffy asked off handedly.

"Yes"

"Cool, so where'd that Christine girl go? That was her name right"

"Yes and she's asleep now."

"Really sleeping? Hmm I thought after that intense little musical of yours that you'd be…well engaged in a more physical activity."

'_The boldness of this girl is absolutely irritating. Always must I be forced to think of such things.'_

"If you do not mind mademoiselle, I think it would be best if you kept such thoughts to yourself. And stayed out of things the neither include nor concern you"

"Hmm guess I hit a sore spot huh? Don't worry I've been down that path already."

'_Does she not listen?'_ Erik turned and walked out. _'Christine would never even dare to speak so with me. No one would. She does not fear me at all.'_ That realization was both a relief and an irritation. Erik was used to fear, it was how he controlled others. He liked to be in control. He sighed Buffy was following right behind him.

"So who's room was that?"

"Mine"

"Oh but then whose is the other room?"

"that would be Christine's"

"She has her own room. Weird"

"I thought we were clear about all these questions"

"Right yeah no prying. I can see I'm going to have so much fun here."

"No one is forcing you to stay." They were in the main room again. The room Christine was allegedly in was closed.

"And what about her? How'd you get her here? I thought she was engaged or something."

"I suggest you hold your tongue mademoiselle, that is if you wish to still be breathing by tomorrow"

"She looked at little out of it, what did you do drug her? Hypnotize her? Cast some dark spell on her?"

"I'm warning you" Erik said malice lacing his voice. Buffy was unfazed.

"Hey I'm just making sure. As the slayer it's my job to up hold good. It's my calling to make sure she's here of her own free will. Why are you getting so offensive over this, unless that is you did force her here somehow? Is that the only way you can get her to stay with you?" Buffy hadn't been prepared for the rope that came suddenly around her neck. She had been so caught up she hadn't seen him pick it up. She felt the pressure build quickly in her throat and her air getting cut off. Had she been ready for such an attack she would have been able to get out and kick this guys ass all at once but she was caught of guard.

The moment Erik had placed the rope around Buffy's neck, Angel had moved from his hiding spot in the shadows where he had been watching and attacked.

With a fierce growl Angel lunged for the man with the mask pulling the rope from his hand, freeing Buffy from the suffocating grip. She fell to the ground coughing as she sucked in life giving air.

She could breath but why. _'Angel?'_ Yes that was definitely Angel who had just knocked Erik to the ground. Angel with that dark look of hatred in his eyes Buffy had associated to Angelus long ago. He knelt over Erik the demon in him urging him to break this masked mans neck.

"Angel don't" He knew that voice, he loved that voice. That voice brought him back to himself.

"Buffy" he said as much of a question as it was a statement. He moved across the room to her, leaving Erik where he lay. He reached Buffy and pulled her into his embrace. Erik took this moment to get to his feet. At this Angel began to move back towards the man who had hurt his lover. Until he felt a hand hold him back.

"Angel stop!" Buffy's voice commanded. He obeyed, standing protectively at her side.

"Okay everyone just calm down" Buffy said speaking to both men. "Erik look I really didn't mean anything by what I said."

Erik sighed; once again he had lost his temper. He seemed to have a habit of doing that.

"Who is this?" he asked gesturing to the man who had attacked him.

"The names Angel"

"Strange name"

"Alright Buffy I think you have a few things to clear up" Angel said becoming bored with the small talk. "This guy just tried to kill you. Now tell me why I'm not sending him half way to hell right now?"

Erik watched with amusement at this display. As if death and hell held any real fear over him. He'd lived in hell a long time, and been dead even longer.

"He just lost his temper I guess. If I hadn't been caught of guard then I wouldn't have even needed you to save me."

"And that excuses it? Must people don't strangle others when they lose their temper."

"I'm sure you use to be no different. He's not the only insane one in this room."

"Your right I forgot your completely insane."

"Wow I haven't even seen you for more than two minutes and already were fighting, isn't that just…wait Angel how did you get here?"

"Dawn called me told me what happened. Willow opened a portal I came through to get you."

"How did my sister get your number? She went through my stuff didn't she? Oh she's so dead."

"As interesting as this all is, I think you've intruded upon my life for long enough. I assume you will be leaving now?"

"Right, yes! We go home now right?" Buffy asked Angel. He didn't answer.

"Angel? I think this is the part where you explain how your going to get me home."

"Right well when I came through the portal closed after me. So we wait here until Willow opens another one and then we go through it."

"Okay and how long will that take?"

"I'm not exactly sure, no more then a day or two I'm sure."

"How sure?"

"It's my estimated guess."

"Oh well that's just great. Sorry Erik doesn't look like were leaving anytime soon."

"You are not both staying here. I allowed you to stay because you killed that creature. But he attacked me I don't feel an obligation to allow him to stay."

"Was that all I was to you? An obligation?" Buffy faked sadness. "Erik truly I'm hurt. No but really we don't have much of a choice we have to stay here and wait for my friends to open another path. And trust me you don't want to try to get Angel out of here. You remember how I said he wasn't like other people? Well I really meant it."

Erik took a deep breath. _'This must be the longest night I've ever been forced to live through'_ He turned and walked off back towards where Christine lay asleep still.

**See what I mean. I was having trouble getting into any of the Characters heads today. especially Erik's. But really I promise the next chapter will be great! Plz review I need more idea's. I'm considering Raoul finding his way down to find Christine**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Woot! Alright another chapter, except it's getting harder to write I keep not having idea's. But I will finish this story I will. But I think if you guys give me some nice reviews it might inspire me. lol plz plz review!**

Erik entered into the room, Christine was lying awake looking fearful. "What's going on?" She whispered upon seeing Erik.

"Nothing to worry about my dear, just a few annoyances"

"I didn't know you ever had company"

"There's a lot about me that you do not know Christine."

"I really believe that, so who's here?" Erik sighed she wasn't dropping the topic easily.

"It really is of no concern to you Christine, you should go back to sleep."

"I will do no such thing." Erik was shocked at her disobedience. "Your hiding something I want to know what it is."

"Are you disobeying me Christine? When I tell you something is of no matter then you should accept that." Christine ignored the malice that laced his voice. _'Fine I suppose I'll figure out what's going on for myself'_

Christine flung herself over the bed and moved past Erik who stood watching in shock at her sudden defiance. He didn't even move to stop her as she wondered out into the main chamber. Christine looked around, there stood the small blonde she had seen earlier. She sat on the steps looking rather bored. It wasn't long before she noticed Christine watching her intently.

"Hey" the young girl welcomed warmly.

"Hi" Christine answered still eyeing this strange girl suspiciously.

"Christine this is Buffy." Erik spoke from behind her. He leaned warily against the wall his arms crossed over his chest, that faintest of smiles on his lips as he watched Christine's obvious hostility towards Buffy. '_Jealousy?'_ Could he even hope such a thing?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Buffy. I hadn't known that Erik would have company this night."

"Yeah, well I just sort of showed up, it wasn't exactly planned."

"Where has your friend gone?" Erik asked having noticed that the man she had called Angel was nowhere around.

"Left, thought it was best to leave and explor before we kill each other or something like that. but I just think its a little to boring here." _'With any hope he will get himself lost'_ Erik thought grinning inwardly at himself.

'_There's someone else here as well? Another women perhaps?'_ The thought sent an unwelcome pang of jealousy through her.

"Well this has been very enjoyable but I really should be leaving, Raoul will be looking for me."

At the mention of Raoul's name Erik stiffened. He watched as Christine mover towards the boat. _'Leaving?'_

"Christine? Do you truly have to leave so soon? You usually stay longer." He said following after her.

"Yes well I wouldn't want to worry Raoul anymore than I'm sure I already have. I'm certain my midnight flight has caused him much distress."

"Ahh but you were all so willing to leave with me then were you not Christine? Now suddenly you seem just as eager to return. Have you not learned by now the dangerous of playing games?"

"I am not playing Erik. I really must be going…besides it seems I have interrupted your time with your lovely visitor." The last part came out in a lower voice than she had meant for it to sound. She watched as a small smile came to his face. God how she's hated that knowing smile of his.

"Does this upset you my dear?"

"No of course not! You can do what ever it is you like."

"Yes I can, I do not have to answer to the likes of you."

"Your right, do what ever you wish with this women, or whore or whatever it is you use her for."

"Hey!" Buffy called out. "I make look dumb but I'm not deaf"

They both ignored her. "She is not what you seem to think Christine but even if she were why should this upset you?"

"It doesn't! Whatever you choose to do with this harlot is your own personal business. Now if you don't mind I shall be going. My fiancée is waiting for me." She spoke the last part slow and cruelly.

"And do you expect to row the boat and get out of here yourself?" Erik said harshly. Not well pleased of Raoul being brought up again. Christine was silent she knew that she couldn't very well do that.

"It seems you have come across a predicament my dear." Erik said cruelly watching as her face fell. "If you wish to leave you must find your own way back. For I will not be taking you." He turned his back to her and headed back into the room she had just vacated. _'How had it all gone so wrong? Not to long ago she was yielding to my every touch losing herself in my music'_

Christine turned and looked at the blonde who sat watching curiously. Christine huffed and then went to follow Erik.

"You can't very well keep me here!" She called to him. He sat on the bed amused at her outbursts.

"I very well can. In fact I am." He replied calmly, that just succeeded to further her rage.

"This is insane, you cannot hold me against my will!"

"Aww but my dear you forget yourself. You came willingly down here. In fact did you not go as far as to beg to come with me? And I told you; you may leave whenever you want. You'll just have to do it yourself."

"You know very well that I cannot."

"Well I suppose that is your problem then." Erik stated still in his calm, controlled voice.

"I don't see why you want me here anyway! Should you not want to be alone with your whore Erik? Or do you wish to force me to watch?"

Erik laughed aloud at this. "As much fun as I'm sure that would be, I keep telling you she is no whore, and certainly not one of mine."

"I have never seen her before, she is down here alone with you. What else should I think?"

"You should think what I tell you to be true. Besides you have been here many times alone with me. By your understandings would that not make you my whore as well?"

"How dare you!" Christine surprised them both when she slapped him hard across the face. They both sat in silent shock. Finally Erik spoke slowly but with a deadly tone that sent a chill down Christine's spine.

"Do not Christine ever presume to strike me again. Or speak to me with such defiance. I have entertained your behavior for long enough this day. I will not tolerate this sort of thing. Know that if you touch me again I will not be responsible for what I do to you. Do you understand my dear?"

She shook her head and watched him, fear etched all over her face. She finally found her voice though it was quiet and hoarse with unshed tears.

"Erik I'm sorry. I just…I just hate when you say things like that. And I guess I was or am kind of jealous of that Buffy women." Erik's mood softened at her confession.

"She is not what you think Christine I told you that. I found her wandering around down here lost, She is just staying until her and her friend can go home."

"Oh" was all Christine could say. She looked at Erik, there was now a red mark along his left cheek. Blemishing the perfect side of his face.

She moved closer to him and ran a hand along his sore face. Erik closed his eyes at the sensation. "I'm so sorry Erik. I truly am." She whispered as she continued to caress his face. "Christine" he whispered back. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you." He replied so softly it was such a rare event that he would use such a loving tone with her. But he was intoxicated with her gentle touch. Christine sat beside him on the bed watching him, the way his eyes stayed closed at her touch as he took deep even breaths. She moved her hand and watched as his eyes opened slowly yet still looked heavy.

"Christine" he whispered again. "I'll take you back up if you'd like." She watched him the way he gazed at her with love yet still offered to take her back to Raoul.

"No" she finally answered, "I think I'd like to stay here." She told him. He couldn't hide the smile that came to his face.

**Review plz! I'm gonna try and get this story done...I've never been able to finish a story yet...but I'll try so hard I really will!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Here it is chapter 10 and I was really considering giving up on this story lol. But i really want to finish it. I guess I've been busy I have a performance next week that were doing infront of the entire school. I have to do a monologue (Scared reaction) But yes anyways here's chapter 10!**

"Well Buffy I'm just so sorry your cute little boyfriend can't be here instead right now."

"No your not."

"Gee am I that transparent? Well don't worry we'll get back soon and I'll be out of your life before you know it."

"And why are you back Angel? Why do you insist on coming back to hurt me."

"I thought you were in danger. I'm sorry my presence brings you pain. God Buffy what's the deal I came to save you, get you home. I don't want to have these conversations again."

"Oh that's right I forgot every time things get rough you bail. Must be a simple way to live." Buffy spoke back harshly not quite yelling but it got the desired effect.

"Nothing about leaving you was easy Buffy. I miss you every minute." He confessed though it was hardly in a soothing tone. _'Why did they always have to fight? He'd gotten back from his walk, they had been talking so calmly about everything that was going on, then Riley got brought up, he got bitter and she got mad. As if he could blame her. He was the one after all who had walked out'._

"Lets just not okay?"

"Fine with me." _'who wants to bring all the pain back to the surface anyways_.

"And you were both so close I thought" Erik's smooth voice rang out from the side. Buffy and Angel turned to notice Erik and Christine watching them curiously.

"Christine my dear I believe you've met Buffy, and this is."

"Angel." Angel broke in giving a slight nod at the young woman.

"It's a pleasure I'm sure." She said politely also feeling slightly guilty for calling Buffy a whore. "We didn't mean to interrupt you."

"We didn't?" Erik asked. "Oh but that was my intention."

"It's fine" Buffy told them. "We were just…arguing. Like always."

"We never use to argue" Angel said with a faint smile that Buffy ignored. How did he go from being upset to that?

"But then again Buffy did all the talking so there was little chance." _'Ahh there's the bitter Angel I know'_. She thought. But instead of a rude retort she just hit him hard in the arm and listened with pleasure at his tiny ouch that escaped him. Before he settled in to just giving her a glare.

"There seem to be more people down here then I would have thought." A voice called breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"Raoul?" Christine gasped looking on in fear as Raoul stood on the other side of the gate in the lake with a large group of other men.

"It's alright Christine I've come to save you. I'll make sure this creature never comes near you again." As he spoke the others were attempting to find their way in. Going as far as to attempt to pull up the heavy gate.

"Raoul what's happening?" Christine asked in fear once again. Raoul spoke calmly obviously sure that he was in control of the situation.

"You weren't in your room Christine it wasn't a question of who had taken you and it didn't take long to get the facts out of little mademoiselle Giry. And these men only needed the incentive of capturing a wanted murderer to agree to help me. Well that and a promise of riches, that is."

"Raoul please you don't understand." She begged. But he was beyond listening.

"What I understand Christine is that he keeps playing these mind games with you. Trying to taint our love and take you from me."

"No your wrong." She was starting to panic the men were making some progress on the gate.

"Sir has no one taught you any manners? It is not polite to break into other peoples homes."

"The way I look at it your not human. Now if you give Christine back to me I might consider letting you live."

Erik began to laugh hauntingly at the boy, though inside he was starting to feel nervous there were to many people here. He couldn't take them all and he had Christine to protect.

"Wow what's going on?" Buffy who had been watching all this with morbid curiosity asked. Something told her that this was Christine's fiancée. And had he said that Erik was a murderer? God did she never meet anyone normal anymore?

"This is foolishness sir." Erik spoke to Raoul and the crowd that were trying desperately to get to him. It wouldn't be long before they found the switch that opened the gate.

Raoul pulled a gun from his long coat. "I'm afraid _sir_" he said mockingly "that you are the one who is the fool." Erik froze then moved to place Christine behind him protectively just as Angel did the same for Buffy.

"Let Christine go and I will not have to hurt anyone."

"Raoul this is madness stop this. Put the gun away." Christine called from behind Erik.

"I am not the one who is mad Christine. Can't you see that, has it spun his magic on your mind again?"

"There is no magic Raoul. Please your going to hurt someone."

"Angel we have to do something." Buffy whispered to him. Still sheltered behind his back.

"Like what? I can't very well get to them. And even if I could, not without leaving you exposed." That was true. She doubted the crowd by the looks of them would feel much guilt for shooting her.

Erik watched as a few of the men were getting awfully close to his switch. What could he do? "We have to go." He hissed loud enough for just those around him to hear.

"You got a plan?" Angel asked watching the crowd closely as a few more had drawn guns. He could hear a few asking why they weren't just shooting them and Raoul explaining his fear of hitting Christine somehow.

"I might have an idea. Just start moving back, there's a passageway on the other side of the curtain directly behind you. We need to go through it."

"You go first, get Christine to safety and then Buffy I want you through next."

"What about you" Buffy asked worried.

"I'll go last, bullets remember."

"Right ok." Buffy said finally getting back into her slayer control mode. "Everyone start moving."

Raoul noticed their retreating moves. "Get that gate open!" he yelled to the men around him. He watched as Christine was pressed against a curtain along the wall and then she was gone? _'No'_ he thought. He watched the small blonde go into it too before he regained his senses and aimed his gun at that horrible monster that had taken her. He smiled as he pulled the trigger. At the same time one of his men had found the switch.

"Keep going" Buffy whispered to Christine who was stumbling through the dark passageway the dress she wore not helping the situation any. Even if it was a white silky nightgown. _'God how did the slayers in the old days use to fight?_' She briefly wondered. Christine stumbled in front of Buffy and nearly fell before Buffy caught her and brought her back up, encouraging her to go faster. _'I'm not used to having to run away from the bad guys.'_ She thought to herself. Everything in her was screaming to go back and fight, but her reason over powered her urges._ 'Much like it always does'_ she thought. wow did her thoughts ever wander at the strangest times.

"Stop" a voice hissed from the darkness. Christine immediately stopped in front of her. Buffy was about to tell her to keep moving when a figure pushed past her. _'Erik?'_

"In here" he whispered again moving his hand over something Buffy couldn't quite see and watched in wonder as a passage appeared in the wall that hadn't been their before. He ushered them in and closed it behind her.

"Where's Angel?" she asked but Erik only hushed her and she listened to the sound of steps approaching and then moving by and fading in the distance. They stayed silent for a few minutes longer before she asked again.

"I do not know." Erik admitted. "I'm sure he's fine though."

"But you don't know?" She asked slightly louder than she should have. "Let me out I need to go find him."

"No, it's not safe we have to stay here until there gone." He told her.

"Not happening." She told him in a threatening voice. "Open the door before I make you." She took a threatening step towards Erik. Christine was amazed at her lack of fear and even more amazed, as Erik looked slightly intimidated. _'Who exactly is she?'_

"Aww honey you care." Buffy turned only to find her self-facing Angel's broad chest. Which was not only broad but also covered in blood.

"How did you?" she asked.

He laughed though rather painfully. "Your not exactly hard to find Buffy. And as for the switch it was easy enough for me to see." He moved in further closing the passage back behind him.

"Your hurt." She took notice. Seeing the faint outline of blood on him almost impossible to see in the dark. She might not have noticed had her eyesight not been so well in the dark. And had the smell of blood not filled the room they were now in.

"Yeah, Damn bullets I really don't like getting shot." He told her as she lead him away from the door and to a wall where she forced him to sit as she attempted to examine it in the dark room.

"Oh no." Christine said. "I should have just gone with Raoul then none of this would be happening and…god what was I thinking."

"He'll be fine." Buffy told her. "As for the rest of us I'm not so sure. How long do you think we can hide out here before they find us?"

**So did you notice my lack of dialogue in the chapter? airn't you proud? I know I do alot of dialogue I have a problem I'm trying to cut back really I am. But please Review it'll make me feel so special and continue to make me want to write this.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**Alright I'm gonna try so very hard not to give up on this story. I really am. Hopefully when my plays done I'll be less distracted. But yes heres a little chapter just to kinda get them to the next little climax. story shouldn't be to much longer I don't think**.

"We can stay here until there gone then we'll go?" Buffy asked as both a statement and question.

"And go where?" Christine asked. That was true they had nowhere to go and Buffy and Angel had to stay near by and wait for the portal.

"Ok so we stay here then."

"They'll find this room eventually." Angel told them.

"I can activate a few more of the traps I have around the passage's that would stop them considerably."

"Ok good so we have a plan…sort of." Buffy told them.

"This is crazy I should just go out there, find Raoul convince him to leave and go back with him."

"Is that what you want Christine?" Erik asked rather sadly.

"It doesn't matter. I highly doubt they'll just pack up and go now anyways." Buffy told them. While she continued to examine Angels wound, and whiped blood from him with the cloth Erik had in the room they were now hiding in.

"How'd you manage to get your self shot anyways?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure we were at the wall then going through then I was shot." He failed to mention that he had moved in front of Erik right when Raoul had shot at him. Erik had thought him dead and continued through the passage; he was rather surprised to find him here talking amongst them now and not at all like a dieing man.

"He's shot we should get him to a hospital." Christine sobbed out. This whole ordeal taking its toll on her.

"Trust me that wouldn't help. Hey is there anyway we could get a little more light in here?"

"There are a few candles I suppose there would be little danger in lighting one. The passage is pretty solid." A light soon illuminated the area, slightly bigger than Buffy would have imagined.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, it's already started to heal." Angel told Buffy as she continued to hold the cloth over the wound. His bloodied shirt had been discarded leaving his muscular chest exposed for Buffy's eyes to wander over, not that he was complaining he rather enjoyed having her fawn over him. "But if you really want to help you can just continue caressing my skin. I find it's very relaxing."

"Uh huh, I'm sure." She said but didn't move from her spot beside him.

'_I'm sure Riley would just love this.'_ He laughed to himself though not out loud.

They sat there in silence for so long Christine began to lose track. On occasion Buffy and Angel? Was it? Was that ever a strange name. Spoke to each other in hushed voices she tried to avoid looking at them, the sight of Angel's chest caused her to blush. It was highly inappropriate but it wasn't as if he had much of a choice. Erik remained silent. She couldn't even meet his gaze. _'If not before I am surely now betraying Raoul.'_ The guilt was more than she could stand.

Occasionally they would all go still as they heard the sounds of voices and steps move past where they were hiding. All of them holding their breath until they passed.

Erik would move and pace the confining space every once in a while. Christine watched knowing that he wasn't used to being confined or having to hide like this. Sure he hid when he was watching her sing but always he was in control of the situation. Now the roles had been reversed and he wasn't all too happy about it. _'This is all because of me. There all in danger because of me.'_

"Angel stop." Buffy whispered but with a bit of a laugh. Christine had watched as the two had slowly moved closer to each other until Buffy was leaning against his hard frame. Now Angel was whispering something in her ear. "That tickles." She laughed lightly again.

Christine watched as Erik glanced briefly at them before turning his back to them completely and tried to pretend that he wasn't listening to every word they spoke to each other. It was quiet obvious that the two had some sort of intimate history.

"Erik" she finally spoke. Breaking the silence that had fallen over them for so long. He turned to her and watched her intently but said nothing.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?" She asked desperate for any conversation to break the tension that had settled around her self and him.

"Until that boy of yours decides to take a break and leave." He told her before turning away from her once again.

"Why don't you sit?" she asked for he was the only one still standing. "We may be here awhile."

"I don't need you to pretend to care about my well being Christine. I am fine standing."

"I'm not pretending, and you should sit it's much more comfortable." He only stared at her.

"Sit" she told him. _'Was that and order?'_ he briefly wondered. As he moved closer to where she sat patting the ground beside her. He stood before her but made no move to sit, before Christine grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her.

Erik's heart was pounding at the contact. She had forced him to sit here beside her. They sat now close enough that if he had wanted to…no not want, if he had the bravery to do so, he could reach out and touch her. They sat now in silence that wasn't with out awkwardness.

"The bleeding's completely stopped." She heard Buffy say to Angel as she returned to examining his wound. Christine had long ago given up with worrying over him. There was something strange about him, about them both. And she no longer had the energy to wonder, or worry over it.

"That's good I'll be all better real soon then." He whispered. Buffy had finished looking over him. He already had skin growing over the hole in his body. And he seemed to be healing well, despite the fact that Buffy was sure the bullet was still inside him. She moved her hand away from his healing flesh but he grabbed hold of her retreating touch and brought her hand back to his chest. She stayed frozen as their gazes locked.

"I've missed you Buffy." He spoke so quietly it was hard to hear.

"I miss you too." Her voice laced with emotion. Angel pulled at the hand he still had grasped in his own. Pulling Buffy in to rest between his legs. Curling her into his chest. He held her in his embrace completely lost in the fact that she wasn't pulling away.

Christine watched as Angel held Buffy. They had seemed so distant when she'd first seen them, but now she could clearly see the deepness of the love there.

Erik watched them to. _'If only I could hold Christine so'_ was the only thought that passed through his mind. _'If only I was brave enough to bring her to me like he was.'_

How long had they been here now? A few hours most likely. Christine's muscles were starting to cramp from lack of movement and she was so tired her eyes kept drifting closed. Nothing had happened in a long while though Erik insisted it wasn't safe yet to leave. Buffy was still wrapped in Angel's arms. Christine envied her that comfort. How much longer would they be forced to stay here?

She was drifting off to sleep again when she felt something warm upon her body. It was comforting the way it warded off the cold. Christine opened her eyes to see Erik's cloak wrapped around her. "Thanks" she whispered as she drifted off into a light sleep.

At some point through the remainder of the night Christine had slumped against him and now lay against his side. Erik refused to move even the slightest bit in fear that she'd awaken and pull away.

"We should probably move soon." Angel spoke to him. Erik had almost forgotten there were others here. He looked over at them. Buffy seemed to be asleep as well.

"We might be able to take these paths outside. There are a few ways but they're hard to get to, its also day by now, there's a chance we'll be seen."

"Sunlight? No we can't go out during the day." Angel told him.

"You maybe right but I really don't see what else we could do."

"There probably all scattered around by now. I'm sure we could take them out."

"Well it works in theory I guess" Raoul had opened the passage and now stood with about 10 other men all blocking the only exit.

**Ok so enter Raoul and then I suppose they'll have their dramatic fight scene. Gosh I wonder who will win? lol and then a nice warm ending soon enough. Please Review I always feel so special!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**Alright chap 12. Thanx everyone for your reviews. I can now promise u I will finish this story. I'm getting pretty close to the ending! Alright we have some quality time between Buffy and Christine now. so plz excuse the girl talk, it just had to be done!**

"I'm amazed you found us. Maybe you're not as dim as I at first thought." Erik said moving quickly to his feet and in front of a now awake Christine. Angel and Buffy had gotten up as well.

"I assumed there'd be some hidden places around here. After getting some light down here it wasn't all too hard to find. Besides sir, I'm sure you know that as this place is empty even the slightest sounds echo. Just because you can't be seen doesn't mean you can't be heard. And now I shall be taking Christine back."

He and the men around him were moving forward guns drawn.

"Look's like we don't have much of a choice." Buffy said. "Angel?"

"I'm on it." He said moving forward suddenly and swiftly grabbing hold of the man closest to him holding a gun. He snapped the mans wrist in one quick motion and the gun fell helplessly to the ground. All this happened within a moment and Angel was moving forward again before anyone could react. He kicked at another man sending him back into two others. It wasn't long before he noticed Buffy fighting beside him. She gave a round kick to one man knocking him off his feet and surprising the few around him. None used to such behavior and strength from a girl.

She had three men down. Buffy rammed her shoe into the stomach of one of the attackers she felt something give as she kicked him. _'Just a rib'_ she knew trying her best not to kill or seriously hurt anyone. She sensed someone behind her and whirled around slamming her fist into yet another mans face. She noticed Angel easily fighting off a few other men and took notice of Christine who was standing frightened in a corner. _'Frightened but safe'_ Buffy noted. Erik was in front of her fighting with another man. Buffy followed through with a good solid uppercut, with another kick her assailant was set off balance and toppled to the floor. She felt something Sharpe along her arm and a familiar warmth right after. She looked down someone had just cut her arm with a knife.

"Hey" she called out. "I just got this shirt." She soon found the one who had cut her and sent him to the ground screaming in pain, just like the others. They had definitely made progress there was barely any men left standing.

Erik was now moving towards Raoul who was watching in shock as his men were beaten down. This wasn't supposed to happen. They had out numbered them how had two men and one women beaten all of them? He was so shocked at the display that he didn't notice Erik moving towards him.

"It looks as if your plan has failed" Erik told him now facing a defenseless Raoul. His gun had long ago been knocked from his hand. "I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for this little intrusion of yours."

Erik moved closer, how easy would it be to just snap this man's neck right now amongst all this confusion. To end all his problems with one deadly twist of his wrist. It was all so very tempting. Erik knocked Raoul down as he attempted to move forwards and possibly attack him. Though Raoul's movement was sluggish and uncertain. Erik bent down beside Raouls fallen form. He could…. all he had to do was reach down and…

"Erik" Christine's voice cut through Erik's sinful thoughts. "Don't hurt him. Please." She pleaded. How could he ever deny anything to her? He stood and moved back to her.

"It's time to go," he told her grabbing on to her thin form and moving her towards the door. Buffy and Angel soon followed having either knocked out or hurt all of the men who had blocked the exit.

"Was that all of them." Buffy asked.

"Most of them I'm sure." Angel replied as they followed Erik back through the tunnels.

"Wow that was fun we should have just fought them when they first got here." Buffy chirped up. The adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

"Though one of those bastards cut me."

"This way" Erik ordered. Turning into another dark tunnel. They moved through it and arrived at what looked like a mirror. Buffy noticed, as they got closer that she could see through it into Erik's lair. They stood there for a while. Buffy wanted to ask why they were here. When she saw them. The men were moving slowly back through the water and to the gate. Some limping, some bleeding a few being carried because they were clearly unconscious. She watched as Raoul moved slowly along with them. He continually looked around him. They stood there and watched until all of them were gone from sight, and then they stood there a bit longer.

Eventually Erik pulled the mirror aside and went through, the rest of them following him.

"Well at least that's over." Buffy said as they once again fell into silence.

"Let me see your arm" Angel pulled her towards him expecting her arm carefully. The smell of her intoxicating blood arousing a sensation of urges. "It's not to deep you should be fine." He whispered running his hands along her other arm slowly.

"That's-that's good." She said back moving closer to him. "Everything's good"

Angel suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her quickly and roughly to him. Pressing his lips to hers. She responded eagerly to him after a moment of shock. Opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to enter and caress her own. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hands began to stroke her body. So lost in the moment was she that she forgot they had an audience, who were standing awkwardly trying not to look on at the two. Her tongue was rubbing against his as their kiss became more savage. Teeth nipped at lips and tongues with a bruising force. Buffy didn't even feel when her tongue was cut on Angel's teeth. Barely noticed as the blood got mingled into their kiss. But Angel noticed. He tasted Buffy's blood as it entered his mouth. He growled low in his throat pushing her into the nearest wall, pressing himself against her. His arousal digging into her soft stomach. But he pulled away abruptly as he heard a scream.

Angel looked over to where he'd heard the sound. Christine had frightened eyes focused intently on him. It took him a moment to realize why she was screaming. He had vamped out at the taste of Buffy's blood and hadn't noticed.

"Your-your. You're a, your face is…" She rambled on for a moment still staring at the face before her. So much like Erik's in its look yet different for it covered his entire face. And it had not been there a moment before.

Erik was utterly silent as he watched the events. The passionate kisses, the shrieking scream that rang out from Christine. Erik looked on at the face that reminded him of his own. He looked on the man who truly had, had a face of an Angel only moments ago, but now stood before him with the face of the devil himself.

"What are you?" Christine whispered. Angel didn't reply only watched her. Shame filling him. Would he be forever haunted by what he truly was? A demon.

"He's hes" Buffy tried to think of something to say but was at a loss for words.

"He's different." Well that was true he was. "He's…"

"He's a vampire Christine." Erik spoke up, having recognized the same face he had seen on the creature he'd meet earlier.

"A vampire?" she asked backing slowly away from him.

"Yes he's a vampire but he's good, really he is. He has a soul." Buffy tried desperately to explain.

"A vampire? A soul? Good? But-but he has the face to Satan himself." Every word she had spoken was a strike at Erik as well. For was this not what she must think of him as well.

"No." Buffy told her. She saw the sadness in Angel's eyes and moved to take his hand. "Angel is no devil he is good you can't make accusations because of the way he looks."

"Buffy please it's fine." Angel said quietly. "She's afraid."

"Maybe so but Angel your no devil." She told him looking straight into his eyes. She moved forward to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Buffy don't. Not like this." He told her.

"I love you Angel. I love every part of you. I love your dark and your good. I love your beauty and your not. I do." She told him finally admitting to what her heart had known since the day she met him. How could she have ever thought that what she had with Riley could ever compare to this. She moved into him again and this time he didn't pull away. He allowed her to kiss him and soon was kissing her back just as eagerly.

Christine watched as Buffy kissed that face. So much like Erik's she thought again. _'Oh Erik'_ she turned to look at him and for a moment she read the hurt in his eyes. It was only a moment and then he made his face into a mask as unemotional as the real one that covered his right side. She realized now how her words must have sounded to him and regretted them so very much. She wished she could just stop hurting him for once.

"Buffy" Angel murmured. At some point during the kiss his face had slipped back into place. Once again hiding the demon he truly was from the world.

"Buffy what are we doing?" he asked pulling slightly away from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Riley" he told her as an answer. _'Riley?'_

"Right my boyfriend who's waiting for me. And who's worried." Even as she said it she refused to leave his embrace. "But I don't love him like I do you. I never could." She told him truthfully.

"What does it matter, nothing's changed." He told her.

"But it has don't you see. I've tried the normal guy routine and I still love you. And I know what you're going to say and I don't care. I don't care that you can't take me into the light, I don't care about having kids and I don't care that we can't have sex. I don't, please can't you trust me this time to make my own decision. Don't you love me enough to at least try?"

"God Buffy you know I do. That's why I shouldn't let you do this. But I'm weak and I want you so much." She moved to him again and pressed her lips firmly to his own.

"No Angel. Trying makes you strong. Don't give up on me okay?"

"Never." He promised kissing her deeply again. "So…can I be there when you tell Riley the good news?"

"Your horrible."

"Really but you love that about me right?" Buffy laughed

Erik watched as Buffy declared her love for Angel. Angel who had just had the face of a demon. Angel who could make that face disappears. How he wished he could do that. Wished Christine could say those things to him. Say she loved him despite it all. But she wouldn't. _'Because she doesn't'_. Erik sighed having enough of this romantic speech giving.

"Where are you going?" Christine asked. As she noticed Erik walking away.

"To my room to sleep." He told her not stopping in his walk or even looking over at her.

"Oh alright." Christine watched as he disappeared into the other room. Leaving her alone with two very weird people, or demons or something. _'Why am I here. My place is beside Raoul.'_

"Quite the problem you got huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well your getting married but it seems you have feelings for Erik as well, am I right or am I right?"

"Oh this is girl talk stuff. I'm just going to be else where." Angel said moving off to wander once again.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what it is you mean. I love Raoul were set to be married."

"And yet you came down here, ran from him and hid away with another man. Not exactly the signs of a healthy relationship." What could Christine say? There was no logic to what she had done. No way to defend her actions. So she stayed silent.

"What exactly is so wrong that you can't admit to your self you love him?"

"Nothings wrong I'm marrying him isn't that admittance in it's self?"

"I wasn't talking about Raoul. It's plain to see you have feelings for him, both of them. But I think you need to figure out just which one it is you love the most."

"I can't. I can't be with Erik you don't understand."

"What's to understand?"

"It's just what he is."

"You mean his face?"

"You know?"

"Yeah he showed me. I'll admit it's not great but trust me I've seen a lot worse. And I mean a lot."

"It's not just his face it's his entire…him. He's obsessive the things he's done."

"Trust me I've seen obsessive. Angel was like that for awhile."

"He threatened people, sabotaged others to help my career. That's not healthy."

"Sounds like he just really loves you a lot."

"He killed people you know."

"Been there, done that."

"Angel?"

"He wasn't him self at the time. Look I'm not and I can't justify whatever it is Erik's done. But if you love someone you help them. Look past their faults and see the good I guess."

"I suppose but it's just…how? How could I just leave Raoul?"

"Yeah I'm on that boat to. Riley's waiting for me at home. But he'll get over it. Angel's my soul mate and I guess Riley will find his own. I'm sure Raoul will have no trouble doing the same."

Christine laughed. Yes Raoul would have no trouble with such things, of that she was sure.

"It's weird I used to call Erik my angel of music."

"Ironic huh? Angel and Angel. My Angel's a demon and yours has a demonic face. Hey and were both sort of dating a guy with R as the first letter. Talk about fate."

"Yes that's very strange, so are you going to be with Angel now."

"I'm going to try. I know it wont be easy, it'll be hard and frustrating. But I love him I have to at least try. What about you? What are you going to do?" Christine thought for a moment. Could she do it? Could she just leave Raoul? Could she really be with Erik like that?_ 'The question you should be asking is, is it worth it?'_ that little voice that must be her reason asked? "Yes" her heart answered.

"Yes what?"

"Erik I want to be with Erik."

"Good for you!"

"But god he must hate me now, the things I've said, the way I've acted? How can I make it right with him?"

"Well that I can't help you with. I know it sounds sappy but look in your heart I think you'll know what to do." Buffy told her. She then got up and went off to find Angel. Knowing Christine had a lot to think about.

**Alright done this chapter it took me awhile I was watching O.C lol. Alright I'll hopefully get another chapter done tomorrow if i have time between going to the movies and my dads house. But don't worry I'll have this story done soon enough I hope. But plz continue to review. Like I said it gives me a happy! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

**Ok this chapters T or M one of them anyways. So just so you know. But yes storys almost done now. Maybe 1 or 2 left. So plz Review soon!**

Erik was lying half awake in his bed. All the voices and sounds around him were melting together and becoming an indistinguishable blur. He was lying there, reliving the entire night in his head. After awhile Erik began to slip completely into unconsciousness. He didn't even hear someone enter his room and approach him.

Christine slipped into his room as quietly as she could. Praying he wouldn't be angry, and at the same time hoping he'd send her away. _'Look in your heart. I think you'll know what to do.'_ The voice repeated itself in her head, lending her courage to do what she knew she must. She moved towards his bed where she could see the faint outline of his body lying against the white sheets. She wondered if he was asleep, his breathing was slow and even giving off the impression. But Christine had never once see him sleep or even known him to do it. She found it hard to conceive of him in such a vulnerable state.

She reached the side of his bed after what felt like a lifetime. Her heart was beating so loudly she feared he would hear it and awaken, but he didn't. Christine swallowed hard. _'This is it, if I do this there's no going back.'_ She knew this was true and that made it all the more frightening. Slowly Christine reached out her hand trembling.

Erik eyes opened wide when he sensed a presence near him. He looked up to see Christine staring at him in shock and fear, her hand reaching out towards him. Erik glared up at her. _'What is she doing now?'_ he wondered._'Is this some sort of joke she had thought up?'_ He continued to stare hard at her. Daring her to finish what ever she had been planning to do.

Christine stared down at him as his eyes shot open just before her hand made contact with his cold skin. Erik's eyes bore into her, anger and mistrust written all over him. She could read the warnings radiating off of him. But she had something to prove to him. She had to show him that she wasn't afraid. _'Please god'_ She silently pleaded. _'Let me be strong, if not for myself then at least for Erik'_

Forcing her hand to stop trembling her hand continued it's decent despite Erik's angered look. She reached down until her skin touched his cool soft cheek. His eyes widened at the contact but did not lose their coldness. _'You can do this'_ she told her self-pulling all the courage she could muster she bent down until her lips met his own.

Erik's lips stayed completely still as Christine brought hers down upon him. She didn't see how his eyes lost their coldness and was instead replaced with shock and fear. _'Why is she doing this? She can't possibly mean any of what her soft lips are promising.'_

But her mouth never wavered nor did her touch. She continued to kiss him despite his lack of encouragement. Slowly he began to kiss her back, moving his lips against hers, creating the friction he'd dreamed about for so long. He nearly let out a moan as her tongue entered his mouth exploring every inch of him. Erik finally gave in to her pleading mouth and moved his tongue in it's own exploration. What did it matter why she was doing this? Just that she was and of her own will.

Christine felt him respond to her, yielding to her touch. But she knew he didn't trust her, not yet anyway. Encouraged by his movements Christine deepened the kiss running her hand down and along his hard chest, moving over him until her body was pressed on top of his own. She felt Erik's body jerk in surprise but she didn't stop. _'I have to show him that I love him'_ she continued to kiss him as her body began to grind into his, causing small moans and sighs to escape him. She felt him harden under her thigh as she pressed it down into him harder. She rocked against him and finally she felt his arms wrap around her back pulling her down harder against him. Now Christine's heart began to pound faster as fear, true fear ran through her veins. Until that moment she had harbored hope that he might push her off and send her away like a disciplined child. But as his arms pulled her tightly against him she knew that it would not be so. She couldn't back out now or she'd risk losing his trust forever. No she had to go through with this, despite the fear that was stilling her actions and forcing Erik to continue the movement.

Erik felt him self harden as Christine climbed on top of him and began her slow movements, creating friction his body had been denied for so long. He pulled her closer to him making her movements harder against his aching body. All fear and anger had left him replaced entirely with desire. He felt Christine's body slow and immediately the ach in him grew at the loss of friction. Immediately Erik flipped them over and continued where she had stopped.

Christine was lying completely still underneath Erik. Feeling his weight on top of her was surprisingly comforting, she felt less exposed, safer buried beneath him. But that safety didn't last long as she felt his hands untie her she let out a soft cry, which stopped Erik completely. He looked down at her neither said a word. Finally he let out a deep sigh and moved to get off her, a hurt look in his eyes. _'Why must she continue to play with me?'_ he thought. _'How could I let myself hope even for a moment that something as beautiful as her would give herself to a monster like me.'_

"Erik please wait." Christine cried out pulling him back to her.

"What do you want from me Christine? You should consider yourself lucky any other man would force himself on you after being teased so."

"Erik please I'm not trying to tease you. I want you, I do but I'm afraid." That wasn't the right word to use, Christine realized to late as Erik's face fell once again.

"I'm sorry I frighten you Christine." He said bitterly.

"Erik please this isn't just about you." She said pulling him down to offer another kiss. "I'm afraid of this can't you understand that?"

"I don't want you to be frightened Christine. You don't have to do this."

"No I want to please." She told him, kissing him again. Erik kissed her back more slowly this time. He forced him self to be patient as Christine kissed him tenderly and slowly. Forced him self to stay calm, kept him self from pressing to hard into her as she kissed along his chest, as her hands began to pull at his trousers. He reframed from pulling at her clothes as his naked body moved against her still hidden one. Her hands ran along his naked skin, hesitantly exploring his smooth yet hard body. Slowly her fear subsided and she guided Erik's hands, encouraging him to remove her night gown that had been clinging to her body all night. Erik griped the soft white silk that fit Christine like skin and pulled it down off of her body, revealing her to his eyes. He stared at her hungrily for a long moment causing Christine to start to loose her calm again. She pulled at the blankets in a vain attempt to try and cover herself, Erik quickly moved back over her and brought his mouth to hers once again, replacing her fear with desire. He was pressed against her and could practically hear her heart beating as he moved himself into her. A muffled cry esceped as he pushed harder, her face buried in his shoulder as she tried to conceal her cry of pain. Afraid she'd cause him to stop. And though it hurt she knew it had to be done.

"Shh" he soothed. "It'll only hurt for a moment my dear, I promise." And it did Christine felt the sharp pain that was pulsing through her body slowly fade as Erik took slow gentle strokes into her.

Erik barely contained a moan as he pressed into Christine, so wet, so warm and tight. But he refused to show any pleasure as Christine cried out in pain. He whispered soothingly to her as he moved slowly inside her. Her pain filled cry causing guilt to flood through him. But he continued his movements knowing that her pain wouldn't last long.

Soon she was moaning along with him as he took deeper and quicker strokes. His body moving against her soft silky one. Every moan that escaped her lips sent chills down his spine. Knowing that he was the cause of everyone. Her hands were gripping him tightly no doubt leaving scratches along his back as she reached her climax. Erik felt her muscles clamping down tightly on him, felt her pulsating around him, causing him to loose all control. "Christine" he whispered huskily as he came inside her, it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced, so much better than he ever imagined, ever dreamed.

"I love you" she whispered her voice raw from exertion. It was said so quietly Erik wasn't sure if he'd really heard it or not. But he was too tired to wonder on it for long. He felt exhaustion claim him and soon fell asleep with an already sleeping Christine wrapped in his arms.

&&&&&

"Well I'm glad everything worked out for them." Buffy said to Angel. Both of them had been sitting in an awkward silence for sometime now. "Just wish they hadn't been so loud. Would have made things a lot less awkward for the rest of us."

Angel put his arm around her and pulling her into his embrace. "After that little audio show you sure your willing to give up sex and come back to me?"

"After that show I'm ready to give up sex forever." She told him.

"Your horrible. But I'm trying to be serious Buffy. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure. I'm more than sure. We'll figure something out, besides there's still other things we can do." She purred seductively.

"Is that so?" Angel pressed her back into the wall she was sitting in front off as he began his assault on her mouth.

"Mmm hmm" she mumbled between kisses. "Besides haven't you figured it out yet? You don't need sex to keep me around. All you got to do is buy me shiny things!" Angel laughed and bit down lightly on her lip.

"Consider it done."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**It's short but it's done. Chapter 14 happy endings for all those who arn't Raoul and Riley!**

Erik woke up more rested than he'd been in a long time. It took awhile for the previous night to come back to him. But it did in small fragments at a time. It also took him a moment to register the warm body he cradled in his arms. _'Christine?'_ he opened his eyes and looked on at her sleeping form. So peaceful and calm, so beautiful, he couldn't remember her ever looking so perfect to him. She sighed in her sleep and pressed closer. _'This must be a dream, for I have done nothing to deserve such peace.'_ He stayed utterly still as Christine began to stir.

Christine felt comforting warmth wrapped around her as she began her decent back into consciousness. The memories of last night slowly returning to her. Memories of both her and Erik together. She opened her eyes to see Erik staring back at her warmly.

"Morning" she whispered.

"Morning" Erik felt the relief wash over him at her greeting. Glad that she hadn't run, or screamed, or just started crying at the realization of what they'd done. "How are you feeling?" he dared to ask.

"Good, sore but good." She told him honestly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She moved to him and kissed him lightly and then pulled away and looked at him oddly for a moment. Erik could feel dread rising in him.

"Erik do me a favor?" at his slight nod she continued. "Take off your mask, it would be much easier to kiss you without it."

"I fear it would only make it harder my dear."

"Erik please, trust me." he sighed he just couldn't resist her pleading voice but still he hesitated his hand hovering over the mask. He felt her hand gently wrap around his own pulling together at the mask. Erik closed his eyes waiting for the cry of shock and fear but none came. All that did was a gentle touch against his marred flesh. He looked into her face where he saw the slightest smile just before she brought her lips to the twisted skin. Erik again closed his eyes though only briefly, reveling in the sweetness that was her tender touch. No one had ever touched him like this and the love the swept through him was astonishing.

"I don't see how you can bare it Christine."

"Erik, to me your perfect."

&&&&

Buffy laid curled in Angels arms neither spoke both lost in their own thoughts. Worry's about the future and all they had still to cross, but at the same time knowing they were together again brought a great comfort. Buffy was cursed with another problem though. Riley!

'_God how can I do this? What do I say? Hey Hunny I know we've been together now for like a year but while I was away in this other time with Angel I decided I loved him more and that we should give it another chance. I know this is out of the blue but hey thanks for being a great rebound guy. Yeah that should go over well.'_

"Your worried about Riley aren't you?"

"Among other things yes."

"We'll get through this you know."

"I know and we'll get through the next thing and the next, it just seems sometimes like the worlds out to keep us apart."

"Maybe it is but we've always been good at taking on the world right?"

"Yeah, it's just there's so much we need to over come and don't get me wrong I love you and I want this to work but how do we do this?"

"Buffy come on if the crazy murdering guy in the room over their can get and keep a girl who by the way is not only with someone else but engaged, then I'm sure you and I can figure out away."

"Yeah, I mean maybe Willow can do a spell, change the curse make your soul permanent so they'll be no accidental releasing of crazy, evil soulless you. And who needs sun I'm out more at night anyways, besides sunlight gives you cancer, and the age thing well I'll be the cool old lady with the hot young boyfriend, hey we can tell people I'm rich!"

"Buffy I need to tell you something don't get to excited because we don't know all the details but theres this prophecy and in it, it says that when I gain my redemption I'll become human. But listen I don't know if that'll happen or when it will be but if it does.

"It'll solve all are problems. Okay, see plan. We find a spell or something to keep you good permantely and we'll work on this prophecy thing and see every things good. Except I still don't know what I should say to Riley."

"Honestly Buffy I wouldn't mind, in fact I'd be honored if you let me tell him for you."

"So not going to happen."

"I was thinking of just never going to tell Raoul if that helps?"

"It doesn't and you can't do that it's horrible." Buffy said turning to Christine who had just emerged with Erik behind her his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes but I thought it would be much easier on…well me." Buffy laughed.

"So did you to have a fun night?" Buffy asked and couldn't hide her smile as Christine began to blush.

"Yes we talked everything out."

"Talked? We'll if that's what you call talking Buffy you've been holding out on me." Angel spoke up looking from a now red Christine to a laughing Buffy.

&&&&

"So I'll just tell him what happened he'll be mad but it's what has to be done. I'll just tell him and then it'll be over with. Okay I can do it." Buffy said.

"Right so will I. I just hope Raoul doesn't over react like he did last night. I'm just so afraid though. I betrayed him, how can I tell him that? He'll hate me forever." Christine said sadly she was now sitting beside Buffy, Erik standing at her side.

"It's not to late Christine you can still go back to him you can still have the life he offered, he has so much more to give you. And you deserve much more than I can give."

"You can't get rid of me so easily Erik. Besides I'm damaged goods now. What respectable man would have me? No I'm afraid you're stuck with me for all time now." She smiled up at him, and he returned it faintly. He still wasn't completely confident in this but it would change over time she knew.

They were so caught up in talking that neither of them saw the flickering light appear in the background. But Angel did.

"Buffy I think that's are queue to exit." He told her pointing at the portal that was hovering just over the water of the lake.

"Oh wow looks like." She stood. "So I guess this is it? Good luck Christine." She moved in and gave her a quick hug.

"You to Buffy." She smiled warmly at her. It was because of her that she and Erik were where they were now and she could never thank her enough.

"Erik" Buffy said moving to stand in front of him.

"Mademoiselle Buffy." He gave a quick bow before Buffy pulled him into a hug. It surprised him and he stayed completely still as she did it but the faintest smile came to his face.

"Don't screw this up" she whispered to him as she moved towards Angel.

"Christine" Angel took a mocking bow to her smiling as he did it. "The best of luck to you both." He looked towards Erik and gave him a slight nod. Everything was said in that silence.

Angel scooped Buffy into his arms as he treaded through the water towards the portal. There was just enough time to look back at the couple that was so much like their selves and yet different at the same time.

Four very different people two very similar love stories.

**I'm afraid I just can't end it here. I'm thinking we need maybe one more chapter to find out what happens to each couple after this, and then it will finally be done! Hurray big smiles everyone were alomst there!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Epilogue**_

**It's done! Oh it really and truely is! I'm so happy and I finished it the first story I've ever actually finished hurray! Oh plz review and tell me if you liked it or not. And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed I never would have finsihed this if you hadn't. Oh its finally over...I think I might cry :'(**

Buffy saw the light fade and could then see the faces of all her friends around her.

"Buffy your back!" she heard Dawn cry out happily. Angel placed her on the floor just in time for Dawn to run into her arms. "I was so scared, don't ever do that again!"

"I'll try my best not to." She said placing a kiss on to her sister's head.

"Good job Will I'm guessing this was your portal."

"Yeah well Tara helped and the others to." Willow said moving to give her best friend a hug. "I'm glad your back Buffy, we need you to keep Xander in line."

"Hey!" Xander called out quickly hugging Buffy before Anya clung back onto him.

"We'll this is excellent Buffy. Where exactly did you go? Were their demons? Was their people?"

"Giles relax I know your overwhelmed with the fact that I'm safe and home but please lets just forget my tiring day and go straight into questions."

"Buffy" Riley finally spoke up. Still upset by the fact that she'd appeared with Angel carrying her and she wasn't injured or anything.

"Riley hey" she said. _'Okay Buffy you can do this. You have to do this.'_

"Buffy can we talk alone?"

"Yeah of course." She looked quickly to Angel who gave her an encouraging smile. The look wasn't lost on Riley as he led her away.

&&&&

"So how'd he take it?" Willow asked as the small group of them minus Riley sat inside the Magick shop. They had just finished hearing all about Buffy's little vacation.

"Not well of course. He was angry. Asked me how I could be with someone like him? How I could suddenly just leave him like that. All the sort of stuff you'd expect someone to say when you leave them."

"Poor Riley I almost feel sorry for him." Dawn said which earned her a glare from her sister.

"I do." Xander said, having not been the biggest fan of Angel, he defiantly wasn't happy with this new little change.

"So wait what's going to happen?" Cordilia asked. "I need Angel, he's my job! He's my source of money. Money that I need to survive."

"Cordy relax" Angel told her. "Me and Buffy worked things out. I'll continue to live in L.A we'll see each other weekends and holidays and any other time we have free. I'll still be fighting so I can achieve my redemption until then your jobs fine."

"Ok good. Just making sure."

"Right and that reminds me of my next little favor I need from you Will. Do you think you could find a way to alter the curse, or just away to make Angel's soul permanent so we don't risk letting Angelus out again."

"Reminds you? How did what he said remind you of that?" Xander asked not liking where this conversation was going. "You want a way for Angel not to go evil, we'll here it is don't let him get happy. Plain and simple people."

"Xander that's enough." Buffy told him.

"We'll I'm sorry if I'm the only one here that sees a problem with this. This is dangerous ground, and your risking all are lives here Buffy."

"Were going to be careful Xander. This wont be like before, and if Willow can find a way to fix this then all the better. It'd be safer for everyone whether I'm with Angel or not."

"It shouldn't be to hard." Tara spoke up. "Every spell is made up off components if we can break down the original curse and find which part causes the happiness part we should be able to find a spell to counter act it."

"You can really do this? How long?"

"A few weeks a most. I mean we'd have to double check just to be sure but it's possible."

"Good thanks guys. Okay see everything works out. We'll get your curse, we both continue saving the world in our own towns and we'll meet up on break. Not exactly the most normal of relationships but it'll do."

"Yeah I'd say." Angel kissed her deeply. "I wont let you go this time. Your mine now."

"Always" she promised as they kissed again, and Xander coughed in the background.

&&&&

Christine sat in her dressing room combing through her thick hair. She'd just gotten out of rehearsal for Erik's play Don Juan Triumphant. She hadn't spoken toRaoul since the day she'd told him her decision. That was a day she wished she could forget. He hadn't taken it well but that was to be expected. He had raved on for the longest time claiming that the Phantom had her under his spell. That he was making her do this. She had denied it but he wouldn't believe her. Then he had wanted to go after Erik.

'_What good will it do Raoul? It wont change how I feel.'_

'_But this is madness Christine. We were going to be married and now suddenly it's him you want. He's done something to you.'_

'_No, Raoul I love him. I do. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I wish I could love you the way you deserve to be loved but I can't. Raoul can't you see that. You deserve someone who truly loves you, what we had wasn't real, it was built on my fears and a childish crush. It wouldn't have lasted. But if ever you cared about me then please let me go.'_

'_Christine of course I care but what kind of a man would I be to just let you throw away your life with this, this monster?'_

'_The kind of man who's my friend and cares about me. I'm not going to disappear into his world of darkness I'm going to continue to sing. Though if you want me to do it else where I understand.'_

'_That's foolishness your place is here. I could not take that from you. Just swear to me that this is what you want, truly that it is'_

'_It is Raoul. I'm sorry.' Raoul took a deep breath._

'_If you ever change your mind, or come to your senses. I'll be waiting. I'll always be there for you.'_

'_I know'_

'_Goodbye little lotte.'_

She had barely seen him since that day. He avoided the opera as much as possible but still was forced to come when business required it. On those days when he saw her he would give a hopeful look in her direction but it would soon fade and he would quickly move along. She missed the closeness they once use to have, and she prayed that someday things would be okay between them. But for now she only had time to worry over her performance, which was talking up much of her day.

She sat now still combing her hair lost deeply in her thoughts as her mirror slid aside to reveal Erik.

"Christine are you ready to go home for the night?" he would ask every time he came to get her.

"Of course I am" she would reply as she followed him back into the darkness of his world below.

**Take a bow and A deep breath cause now it's done! Yes it's rather sad in a way and a relief. I'll miss everyone who reviewed my stories but hey now I have more time to go read and review yours so yes good thing! and maybe now I'll get some homework done before I really start to fail. Fairwell everyone for now this story it finaly done:)**


End file.
